History Repeating
by nothereorthere
Summary: Thorin has been settled on his throne in Erabor for almost five years, his life had ceased to suprise him but things were about to change. (Thorin X OC) (Fili x OC) Post Bot5A
1. Chapter 1

'So this is Erebor' she murmured to herself as she took in the daunting view of the mountain, its stone kings standing guard over a still broken door. 'I can see why she doesn't want to come back' She continued to push her cart up to the door only to be stopped and pulled to the side by guards that insisted on checking it. Used to this sort of behavior and treatment from the other cities she had visited she pulled out her book and leant against the cart to wait. Had it not been such a good book she may have noticed him standing there before he loudly asked 'is it any good?'

She jumped at the sudden noise and dropped the book, they both stooped down to pick it up and collided half way. As she stood back up to recover her balance, he went further down and stomped on the book tearing its paged in the process.

He froze, realizing what he had done, and simply stared at the book, he could feel her anger as he slowly raised his head to face her. Even angry she was one of the most beautiful dwarrowdams he had ever seen. She simply glared at him, fighting off any thought of how handsome his face was to focus only on the fact that within the space of 10 seconds he had managed to make her jump, hurt her and destroyed her book. His cheeks burnt with humiliation as the continued to stand in silence, his mouth occasionally opening to explain himself with no words escaping.

'Yes' she said finally ending the torturous silence.

'Yes what?' he stuttered still recovering his ability to function.

'It is a brilliant book, well at least it was.'

He continued to kneel on the floor gazing up at her his humiliation hastily turning to guilt and then to annoyance as He could hear his brother's failing attempts to suppress his laughter from behind a column.

'I'm so sorry' he finally said.

'Oh well it's all alright then!'

'Really?' He asked feeling hopeful

'No.' She turned away trying to stop herself from becoming more upset by tidying her cart.

'Please let me help!' he said rushing to her side.

'I'd rather you didn't. Oh mahal! Please put that down!' she insisted as he lifted up a dangerous looking gauntlet that had fallen out of its wrappings.

'It's beautiful' he said with a tone of awe as he admired the intricate carving and mechanisms whilst she set about folding the coats that were piled on the cart. She was so distracted she didn't notice him out it on until it was too late, he had locked it into place and was holding his and up and staring at it with admiration.

'Take it off, now!' she said alarm shaking her voice 'its not safe to wear it inside'

'It's just a gauntlet' he scoffed. He flexed his fingers and heard a ticking and whirring within the glove.

'No it really isn't' she said ducking down behind her cart. All of a sudden a shiny object projected out of the gauntlet and traveled through the air and lodged itself into the stone column no less that 5 inches from Kili's head. His eyes were wide with shock and fear momentarily until their usual mischief returned. He rushed toward his brother to admire the glove, but she got there first and removed it from his hand. She went to place it back on the cart but it was intercepted by an old war torn dwarf she hadn't noticed approach.

'Oh come on Dwalin let me have a look' said Kili clamoring to get closer to it. His protest went ignored as Dwalin looked from the gauntlet to the girl, his eyes narrowing with anger.

'You bring this to our kingdom? You endanger the life of our prince? You come bringing trouble to our door!' He shouted stepping further towards her with each question. She did not cower or falter as he expected, in fact she stood taller and replied.

'I bring coats to my friends and will give them to them and be gone once you give that back to me'

'You will face your king!'

'No I wont, i'm to make this delivery and return to Dale.

The two glowered at each other neither one backing down.

'Dwalin you're being unreasonable, it was all my fault' said Fili trying to ease the situation.

'Please don't try to help me' she grated ' it doesn't end well for me when you do'.

Fili blushed and stepped back slightly, he could only watch as Dwalin took her by the arm and marched her into the great hall. She fought him for a while but soon realized the old dwarf wouldn't let go.

The king sat on his throne talking to his sister who sat beside him, he sighed when he saw Dwalin entered, his old friend had been on high alert ever since his Dis has arrived, he suspected this to be just one of many excuses he had recently found to be in her company.

'Dwalin! What is the matter now? Did this girl stand in a way you found suspicious? Did she not rise and salute upon hearing my name? What supposed crime is this one guilty of?'

'She endangered the life of Prince Kili!'

Thorin chuckled ' Did she swoon at his feet and he nearly fell over her like the others?'

The girl snorted with derision before mumbling 'not likely'

'I did not endanger his life! His brother did!'

'It is true Uncle! I was at fault!' called Fili as he hurried into the room. 'I should never have touched it! And it was miles away from him, well inches, but he's alive'

'What exactly did you touch that endangered your brothers life?' asked Thorin.

'This' called Dwalin, his chest inflating as he thrust forward the gauntlet.

'You nearly killed your brother with a glove?' Asked Lady Dis, in a tone of tired disbelief.

'Not a glove sister, a gauntlet, and a clever one at that, what does this mechanism do' asked Thorin as he turned it over in his hands.

'It fires a small circular blade from the outer part, but only when all fingers are flexed at the same time.'

'And if just one finger is flexed?' Thorin enquired as he continued to admire it.

'That depends on the finger, some nothing, others it causes a blade to rise up and stick out from the knuckle above it'

Thorin smiled, impressed by what he held. 'Where ever did you get it?'

'My brother and I made it, I designed it, he crafted it and we both decorated it.' said the girl as she ripped her arm from Dwalin's weakening grasp.

'What is your name?'

'Aria, your Majesty' she said curtsying slightly.

'Have you any more of these?' he questioned with a glint in his eye.

'Thorin she endangered the prince!'

'Oh Dwalin no she didn't that was Fili, and he has been doing that every day since his birth!' sighed Dis.

Dwalin bowed his head slightly in reverence to her words.

'But my lady we must ask why she is so heavily armed, this is not the only weapon she carries. She is just a young lady surely that raises some questions.'

'Questions I can answer! I am a tradeswoman, I travel this earth. This earth that is also inhabited by orcs and other foul creatures. They are not as quick to discriminate as you are!' the girl said raising her chin in defiance, daring him to doubt her further.

'You may need to elaborate a little my dear' said Dis kindly, she was beginning to take a liking to this girl, there was a fire in her she found familiar, not to mention eyes that she knew she had seen before.

'My family and I travel this world, from market to market, from city to city and the roads are long and dangerous! On them I have found that an orc doesn't care what gender I am, a dwarf is a dwarf, we're all food and sport to them! I have no intention of being an easy meal!'

Dis grinned at the girl 'See Dwalin we have your answer!'

'We do indeed!' echoed Thorin who was now intrigued by this girl, there was something about her. Much like Dis he knew her eyes, however it was the way the girl held herself and braided her hair that bothered him more!

'Now you were saying about your other weapons' he encouraged.

'I checked her cart and just found a shield' said Kili with an ease that disappeared quickly after a questioning look from his mother. 'i was curious' he shrugged.

'I somehow doubt it is just a normal shield' chuckled Thorin 'Dwalin bring it in!'

'Be careful with its edges' the girl warned. Dwalin heard her but only smirked in response. When he returned he held one hand behind his back which told her he had not followed her advice.

'I warned you' she whispered as she took it from him.

She held up the shield to display it to the king. He got up from his seat to get a closer look.

'The edges are sharp' he said curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

'For a reason my lord I assure you'

She un-clipped the leather straps she had used to hold the shield in place and span them in opposite directions, by doing so the shield itself split into two curved blades.

'Scythes?' he questioned.

'An underestimated tool i have always found. Useful on many levels and deadly if needed.

'Ingenious' muttered an awestruck Kili.

'This is just a small sample of what we've created. You should see what my brother carries!'

'Is he here?' asked Thorin.

'I'm afraid not sir, he's in Dale. I just came to deliver coats to our friends, its just a one woman job! Speaking of that your majesty I don't wish to be rude but I really must be going my friends are expecting me. And I have to get back to Dale, before nightfall, my mother doesn't like me to travel alone at night no matter how well armed I am.'

'I believe your friends have come to you.' Smiled Thorin.

Aria turned to see Bofur peaking through the door of the hall and grinning when he saw her.

She turned to curtsy to the king and began to walk away when he called after her.

'Who is your father? I meant to ask.'

'Your guess is as good a mine your majesty.'

'Your mother never told you?'

'He was never there and we never asked. Then who is your mother?'

'My favorite woman on earth your majesty.' Aria grinned before turning to walk to Bofur's out stretched arms.

'Will you return tomorrow with your brother?' asked Fili before he could stop himself.

'I shall see if we are allowed, the market is this week and we have much still to do. I'll do my best.' She blushed.

'Please do' implored Thorin, who smiled at his nephews reaction to the girl. 'I may wish to commission something.'

Aria grinned and bowed slightly 'Thank you my lord that will help my case considerably.'

She then turned and ran to Bofur who embraced her like a father would a daughter. The two were leaving the room when Thorin stated ' Fascinating girl!'

'Oh she is more than fascinating! She's enchanting' mumbled Fili.

A short loud laugh from Kili alerted him to the fact that he said it out loud.

'You were a mess! You couldn't function!' His brother laughed 'You nearly killed me! It was hilarious!'

'Women have that power.' murmured Thorin 'They can destroy you with a single look'

Kili wanted to ask more but a look from his mother stopped him.

'I should really go and say goodbye to her' said Fili who's eyes hadn't left the door she had recently walked through. 'I didn't get to say it properly' and with that he marched through the door and toward Bofur's home.

'I'm going to watch!' laughed Kili as he ran behind. ' Mahal knows what he'll do this time!'

As they watched the two young dwarves run from the room Dis laid a hand on Thorin's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello all!

This is my first attempt at a story so any and all advise is greatly appreciated!

Also I promise more Thorin in the upcoming chapters! I'm hoping to update once a day but can't promise it.

Thanks for reading and I hope you like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

'It doesn't fit! You made it to small!'

'It is the exact same size as last time'

'It can't be!'

'Oh it is! You've clearly just gotten fat!'

'I beg your pardon young lady but no! If anything I've gotten thinner!'

'No my beloved Bofur you're fatter! I could tell when I hugged you! Bombur has gotten thinner amazingly! Did you find the fat he lost? Maybe you should swap!'

Kili laughed as he listened at the door before knocking. He opened the door to see Bombur and Bofur doing as she suggested, Bofur was drowning in fabric, and Bombur was trying to fit the coat over his forearm. Aria was laughing in the corner by the fire, and Fili was struck dumb by the sound of it. It was so clear and sweet that he could only stand and stare, which didn't go unnoticed by his brother who sharply elbowed him in the ribs a know it all grin plastered across his face.

Bombur began trying, unsuccessfully to take the coat off. Aria moved to help him and Fili followed without thinking, their hands touched as they both reached for the bottom of the coat, their eyes locked and they stood lost in each other for a moment until a cough from Bombur brought them back to reality. She moved her hand to the sleeve where it was stuck and said

'On 1 pull! 3 2 1 Heave!' The coat didn't budge.

'You! Over by the door get over here!' Kili was startled bu her tone but followed her command instantly.

'Grab that bit and on my count we all pull!'

'Wont that rip it?'

'Not a chance! The fabric is elven and the seamstress is the best in the land.'

Kili looked at Bofur in disbelief.

'The seamstress is her mother!'

Kili nodded in understanding. Aria had placed her foot against Bombur's leg to get some leverage and then raised her other foot, so she was using the coat to hold her up off the floor.

'3 2 1 Pull!'

The coat came loose but in doing so Fili's elbow swung back and into her stomach which sent her flying on her back, the fabric draped over her face. Fili ran to her side to see if she was alright and heard her giggle from beneath the cloth, he began to laugh with her as she sat up letting the fabric drop from her face.

'This place is dangerous' she laughed 'you're all liabilities! Particularly you Your Highness.'

Fili blushed and said ' I am sorry about that and please call me Fili! I have no love for that title.'

She smiled 'Fili it is then, and don't worry you should have seen the hell we caused when creating it! Very nearly killed our Mira!'

Bofur snorted fondly 'I bet she wasn't even mad!'

Aria laughed in response 'Nope, just proud!'

Fili smiled and stood up and turned to offer her his hand but she was already up and dusting herself off. For some reason this took him aback, he had grown so accustomed to the dainty daughters of Lord's and their fine and formal ways he had forgotten what normal dwarrodam was like. She lived like he did before Erabor, she clearly had no time for formality, she was a dwarf and made no bones about it, not one of the frilly little creatures that now populated his world.

'Right I'm off! If I'm not back in an hour Aran is sure to assume the worst! Bombur walk me to my cart?' At the curious glances she received from the rest of the rooms occupants 'I have no idea where it is! She explained. She pulled Bofur into a tight loving hug and the did the same for Bifur softly saying to each how much she had missed them.

As she was leaving she turned to say 'It was nice to meet you two!' and then slipped through the door and out of sight.

Fili was left staring at the door and was startled when Bofur's hand clapped onto his shoulder.

'A marvel isn't she?'

Fili nodded dumbly.

'Very few women like her on this earth, she's a precious thing, she means the world to us!'

Fili nodded again.

'Beautiful too! Beardless but we can't hold that against her!'

Again he received just a nod in return.

'Are you broken lad?'

Fili went to nod again but shook himself out of his trance.

'Who is Aran?'

Bofur grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye that Fili didn't notice.

'Aran? Oh he's her other half! The two are practically attached. Rarely see one without the other really.'

Fili's face fell and he nodded solemnly, finally a woman that had actually sparked his interest and she was taken.

'You'll be there when she comes back tomorrow right? It will be educational.'

Fili looked confused.

'All the weapons!' Bofur explained 'You'll never have seen the like!'

After bidding the cousins and his brother goodbye Fili left heading to his bedchamber. On his way he passed a crowd of young females, the ones he had grown to disdain, they waved and giggled blushed. His mood was so low he couldn't even feign interest. As soon as his back they fell into whispers, all scheming, each believing that if they giggled girlishly enough or waved as gently as possible that he would surely fall to one knee and propose. He heard none of this, he reached his chamber door and rested his head against it, he realised he wouldn't be sleeping for a while so he turned and headed to the old hidden door. When he was finally out on the ledge he found the clarity and sense that he had been striving for all day and it hurt! He had spent two hours in the girl's presence and he had made a complete fool of himself. He couldn't believe that he had thought that his usual showing off would have worked on her. He had almost gotten her in trouble with the king and yet she smiled at him and had said it was nice to meet him. He had hurt her with his clumsiness and she had laughed about it moments later.

She designed weapons, she was clearly intelligent, and brave! And beautiful! So beautiful with her raven hair and sparkling blue eyes that would put any sapphire to shame! She was all of those things and one more! He sighed. She was taken.

He looked down to the path that linked the two cities and could make out her small figure. He sighed again, having never sighed quite so much in his life! He had never behaved this way before. If anything he was suave when it came to females. He went to kick a small stone to release some frustration but missed and instead sent his foot into the boulder next to it. He groaned in pain and tuned to lean against the stone carvings. It was then that he noticed his Uncle standing in the door was, on his face a look of both concern and amusement. He watched as his nephew slid to the floor before saying 'It was only a matter of time before it happened to you!'

'What?'

'When you meet the one woman that will truly show you yourself, the woman that reveals to you that you're nothing but a fool'

Fili gaped blankly at his uncle.

'Well thanks for that its just what I needed to hear!'

Thorin laughed and sat down next to him 'It happens to us all! We all have that one creature that makes you fall, not just over your words or your own feet but fall in love.'

'All but you Uncle!'

'All including me, Nephew!'

Fili turned to face him and sat silently for a short while before saying 'You never told me.. you never said anything.'

Thorin nodded with a strained look on his face.

'It's not something I find easy to talk about. There are times when I can't bare to think about her, but I always do. She plagues my every thought.'

'Who was she?'

Thorin let out a labored breath.

'A woman a grew up with!'

'What was she like?'

'A lot like Aria actually!' He smiles fondly. 'She was filled with fire and she had the hair to match!' he laughed. 'She too thought women should fight, so she did! Bested Dwalin once or twice whilst sparring'

Fili's eyebrows shot up and he laughed.

'But she was also gentle and caring! Artistic too, she would sew and draw almost constantly. My father adored her! Everyone did, but none so much as me! She was my everything, she was my future! So like your Aria, they even wear their hair the same way.' He breathed deeply and resent his head against the rock.

'When did she die?' asked Fili quietly.

'I don't even know if she did! As far as I know she may still be alive which terrifies me!'

He turned to face his confused nephew and explained.

'She left! Not four months after we returned from Moria! I left her sewing me a coat at home and went to work in the forge one day and when I returned she was gone. Her best friend went with her!'

'Was there a note?'

'No, all that remained was her engagement ring and her scent, I searched for her for as long as I could but I had responsibilities to our people. That was 50 years ago now I haven't heard word of her since. She could well be married for all I know. I think that it the thought that hurts most of all.'

'You still love her!' Fili stated quietly.

'As I will never love another as long as I live! It's why I could never bring myself to marry, despite the will of my people.'

Fili leant his head back against the rock.

'Is that is what I must face also? Constant pain from the moment I laid eyes on her?'

Thorin lay his hand on his nephew's shoulder and said 'The pain was not constant, that is why it hurts so much now! My happiest and most treasured memories have her in them. The moment she agreed to be my wife was then and is still the happiest I have ever been, even reclaiming Erabor could not match it! It wasn't just the grand moments of happiness it was the contentment I would feel when simply holding her in my arms whilst sat on our ledge in Dale. That is how I cope, I hold on to that feeling and am grateful that I got to experience it.'

Fili felt a little shaken, he had never witnessed this side of his uncle.

'Who knew you were such a romantic? Wait until I tell Kili!'

Thorin chuckled 'Tell who you like! They'll never believe you and I'll deny it!'

The two of them sat and laughed for a short while until Fili sighed once more.

'I'm doomed aren't I?'

Thorin laughed in reply 'Yes Nephew I'm afraid you are.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you so much to everyone that has favourited and followed my story so far and for the kind and helpful reviews! I hope you like it as it goes on :)


	3. Chapter 3

The doors slammed open and Thorin winced, he knew that suggesting drink to ease his nephew's pain would come back to kick him in the head! And it was doing, incessantly in fact. He looked over to see his nephew with his hood pulled over his eyes and took a sick comfort in the fact that he wasn't the only one suffering, if anything Fili was more so as he was at the mercy of his brother's teasing. He turned to his best friend and closest adviser and quietly asked 'Dwalin could we please have this as a quiet, private exhibition? With food? And quiet?'

'Oh yes! Food and quiet!' Seconded Fili.

Dwalin smirked and said ' Of course I'll set the kitchens too it now!'

'we'll be outside!' The two walked slowly to the courtyard, once there Fili curled up on a bench and Thorin paced slowly trying to walk off the awful feeling.

'My! Don't you two look well rested?!' Lady Dis declared loudly from the doorway, a knowing smirk on her face. The two of them winced at the sound.

'Sister please, be kind!'

Dis ignored this and went on 'And so Kingly' she said gradually getting louder 'I particularly like the buttons Thorin, you'll be starting a new trend among the lords.'

Thorin gaped at her in confusion until she motioned to his chest. He looked down and saw all of the buttons on his jacket were secured in the wrong holes, he could just imagine what a state the rest of him looked like! Fili let out a pained chuckle from his bench.

'I don't know what you're laughing at you're inside out' she said loudly into the ear of her eldest.

'Why are you here?' groaned Thorin.

'Same as you! Shopping for new and exciting weapons!'

'Why?' snorted Fili.

'Don't laugh she could best you!' declared Dwalin as he entered the courtyard.

'A baby rabbit could best him the state he's in' chuckled Kili.

'That may be true! However even if he were sober he wouldn't be able to bet your mother!'

'I don't believe you!' laughed Fili.

'Well I sure do!' came Aria's voice from the doorway.

At the sound Fili stood bolt upright, which wasn't a good decision as he swayed until he fell back onto the bench. Aria laughed softly and wlked into the courtyard carrying a box, Fili stood again to help her unload it.

'You're jacket is inside out!' she whispered. Before turning to his mother and uncle.

'Your Majesty, Lady Dis it is lovely to see you again!'

'And you dear'

There was a squeak of a wheel by the doorway, and in came a cart pushed by Bofur and a tall (for a dwarf) dark haired man, with broad shoulders, a handsome face and a large beard. Fili sighed in resignation. So this was her other half! How was he meant to compete with that? She clearly cared nothing for his title and this guy was the poster boy for perfect dwarves and a master craftsman! Mahal he was doomed'

He looks quite cute, she thought as she watched the prince fumble around trying to fix his appearance, and hide the fact that he clearly hadn't slept a wink after at least 10 pints of ale, she could smell it on him. She was filled with concern for him and only realised she'd been staring at him when she felt a light nudge in her rib cage and a pointed look from Aran.

'Forgive me! Allow me to introduce Aran! My twin brother!'

As everyone stepped forward to greet him Fili merely stood still before shouting 'What?'

All heads swung round to face him, Thorin's slightly slower than others. He floundered under their gaze and continued his attempt to fix his jacket.

'I was lead to believe...' He began with a pointed look at Bofur 'That he was your beau.'

'Ha! My what?' laughed Aria.

'Your intended.' Fili explained.

'Who told you that?' she asked still laughing.

'Him!' He shouted and pointed at Bofur who also turned around pretending he had no idea it was him.

'Bofur!'

'What? I said no such thing! I merely said he was your other half! And you're twins so he is! You're two sides of the same coin! You're a team!'

Aria chuckled knowing full well Bofur was not as innocent as he was making out, she could always tell by the twinkle in his eye! That Fili had clearly asked about her made her smile though.

' She is just my sister Your Highness I promise you that we would have to be the vainest dwarves in middle earth to be anything more!'

'How so?'

'We look too alike' Aran laughed.

Fili finally looked at them next to each other and saw the truth of it. He had her hair, her eyes and he imagined under the beard he had her smile too!

'Well I see it now!' he said defensively . He looked down to his feet and could feel her eyes on him but couldn't bring himself to meet them.

'So!' Thorin said trying to save his nephew from the scrutiny of the room! 'You brought weapons to show us!'

'Oh a fair few! Please come and look.'

They all made their way over to the cart and began discussing what it contained.

'Hair beads?' asked Dis 'Are these here by mistake? They're rather dull even if they are!'

'No my lady, that is the genius of them. They are dull so no one would bother to take them!Once out of your hair or beard they push together and will cut through any rope swiftly and chain if needed although not as quickly.'

Dis' eyes lit up as she looked at Aria. 'That is very clever young lady!'

'It was our mother's idea!' said Aran 'She likes to help out every now and then, she makes the sheathes and also cloaks and capes with concealed pockets to go with what we design.'

'Your mother makes the coats?' asked Fili. 'Bofur told us last night' said Kili only to be rewarded with an elbow to the ribs.

'And capes and travel packs! Anything your average traveler would need really!'

'She must do well! You all must!'

Aran smiled 'We do! We rarely leave a town with much stock.'

'When do you make more?'

Dis turned to her son 'Fili I had no idea you had such interest in trade! Had I known I would have encouraged you to pursue that rather than work in security in Ered Luin!'

Fili blushed and mumbled 'It's interesting!'

'It really isn't!' laughed Aria 'We love crafting and the markets themselves but all the logistics and the accounts, that we leave to the woman in charge! It's all so dull!'

'So you could leave life of the road?'

Aria was startled by the question, it wasn't something she had ever asked herself, she thought for a moment before answering. 'The life perhaps! But my mother? Never! And she could never leave the life, she fears standing still too long. I think it's why she wont come here, she would be too tempted to stay. One month maximum and move on! It's the motto we live by.'

'That sounds awful!' declared Fili 'What about friends? Family?'

'They are with us every step of the way! They're pitching up their stalls now in Dale. We came here to help re-establish the market there and see Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. We have friends all over this earth!' She said, suddenly very defensive of her life.

'I didn't mean to offend you!' Fili protested softly.

'You just couldn't understand it unless you lived it! Sure I would like one place to call home but I would miss the experiences, places and people. Now!' she said realising that everyone else has gone quiet ' we came to show you weapons.' She delved into the cart and returned wearing a gauntlet that was nothing like the one from the day before. 'You see these diamond shapes? They fold up into razor sharp spikes and these on the underside are loaded so they push through to the palm so that they can be thrown manually rather than propelled.'

Fili continued to gaze on her as she spoke, he could see she was upset but she didn't allow that to dampen her enthusiasm for her work.

'This is a favorite of mine' she declared 'holding up a sparking sword.'

'Wow! I've never seen one of those before' snorted Dwalin derisively.

'I'm pretty sure you haven't actually' said Aran and nodded to his sister to continue. Aria walked over to the empty side of the courtyard 'Does that plant pot hold any significance?'

Thorin shook his head, his hangover finally dissipating.

Aria drew back her arm and flicked a latch on the swords handle as she swung it forward so the sword separated into pieces all attached together by a chain the plant pot was split diagonally and before it had time to fall apart she has swung the sword again and split it horizontally. She flicked the catch the other way and they parts of the sword reassembled. She turned to face her small audience. Bofur and Aran were grinning proudly whilst the others, including Dwalin. Stood speechless. Dis then walked slowly towards her excitement filling her eyes. 'May I?' she asked quietly. Aria nodded and handed it over before backing away. Dis swung it expertly around her a few times before turning and asking 'How?'

'Elven rope' Aria stated simply.

'It's magnificent' Dis called.

'How did you get eleven rope?' asked Dwalin, his suspicion obvious in every syllable.

'We bought it from an elf!'

'As simple as that?'

'How could a purchase be complex? In return for payment he provided us with goods, that is how markets work.'

'But an elf! You must know of the rift between our races!'

'I know of the actions on Thranduil! I also know that he does not represent the thoughts and actions of his entire race! That would be like an elf meeting you and calling all Dwarves cantankerous!'

'You know nothing of this world little girl'

Aria stood taller 'I'd wager I know more of it than you old man! You know war! That much is clear but there is much more to this world than that!'

'Here here!' called Dis trying to draw an end to the argument. ''Now I would like to order one of these and also the beads!'

'Of course your highness! Any specifications in terms of decoration you would care to change?'

As Aria and Dis began to talk design Thorin turned to Aran and said 'I would like your sister and yourself to dine here tonight, I wish to discuss the commission of something for myself.'

'Of course your highness, we have rented a small forge in Dale so would be able to begin work on it right away.'

'Why bother when you could use our?'

'Our mother needs us in Dale sir.'

'Bring her here! I would like to meet her!'

'I'm afraid she will not come your majesty, we invited her today but she refused.' he laughed 'it's as if she's afraid of the place.'

Thorin was confused 'Please assure her she has nothing to fear here!'

'I will your majesty but our Mother is stubborn so it may not do any good.'

'Fili, Kili! Perhaps you should give our guests a tour of the city!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got excited so did two in one night! I hope you enjoy it! More to come soon!

If you have any advice or notes etc any and all reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

'So I was thinking next we could visit the gold mines.' Fili suggested.

Aria forced a smile and tried to feign interest before giving up and sighing 'Is it much like the silver mine?'

'Well yes but...'

'So it yet another dark room filled with dwarves carving rock?'

'I suppose it is but..'

'Fili I don't mean to sound ungrateful, as I have really enjoyed spending time with you but I can't do another mine! I have marveled at the mithril, I have been awed by the architecture, and intrigued by the history, but now I am simply bored! I feel trapped when that far below ground for so long! I know I'm a dwarf but I am one that has rarely gone further beneath the ground than a wine cellar!'

Fili stood with his mouth hanging open following her out burst and she was flooded with guilt.

'Oh Mahal I'm so sorry I shouldn't have just ranted like that but I felt like I could be honest with you.'

Still he didn't respond, she looked down at the floor her guilt preventing her from being able to look at him. Wonderful she thought you've offended him. All of a sudden she heard a short shout of laughter and looked up.

'You really are something special aren't you' his tone was indistinguishable to her, she couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

'No I suppose not.' she mumbled.

A large grin broke out over Fili's face ' no wonder I like you so much!'

Her eyes flashed to his and she failed to hold back the grin that spread quickly across her own face.

'I hate giving these tours as much as you clearly hate taking them!' he laughed ' So what would you like to see?'

'I want to see the places you would be excited to show me. But please make it be outside or at least close to it!'

Fili smiled took her hand and began walking, calling over his shoulder 'I know just the place!'

xxxx

'So your brother likes my sister?'

Kili nodded and laughed in response 'Big time! It's great I've never seen him be such a clumsy idiot! I didn't know he had it in him!'

Aran laughed 'I'm pretty sure she likes him too! She's never been so quiet!'

Kili stopped and turned to him 'This is her quiet?'

Aran nodded with wide knowing eyes 'Oh Mahal yes! You have no idea!'

Kili shivered before saying 'Love is weird!'

'Tell me about it!'

xxxx

'How are you with heights?'

'The higher the better!'

As they wound their way through the hallways going further and further up, neither mentioned the fact that their hands were still locked together.

'Just round this corner!' he said and as they turned to go down the last corridor they saw her.

She was blonde and pretty, frilly and had a way about her that let you know she giggled rather than laughed.

'There you are Fili! I knew I would find you here!' she said in high pitched tone. 'Who's your little friend?'

' No one! Ula what are you doing here?'

'If I knew any better I'd say you've been avoiding me!'

Fili looked down to his feet and mumbled 'never doubt your first instinct.' She giggled and fiddled with her hair flirtatiously before realisation fell over her face.

'Wait what?'

'I am avoiding you!' he said and pulled Aria behind him as he kept walking.

'There is no avoiding the inevitable Fili! My father speaks with your Uncle tonight!'

Fili sped up refusing to acknowledge what she had said, he noticed that as he walked Aria's grip on his hand had loosened, he turned to look back at her and could see concern haunting her features.

'Its worth the walk I promise!' he said knowing very well that wasn't the problem.

'It's fine' she smiled politely. She was backing away from him, not physically, but he began to feel her absence. He vented his frustration by slamming open the door and leading her out to the ledge.

He relaxed himself by watching her take in the view, she smiled, breathed deeply and let the wind float her hands back. She looked around and began to climb up the side of the carved stone head, she was halfway up when she heard 'I'm sorry I said you were no-one!' She continued to climb before answering 'It's fine, that's how someone like her views someone like me!'

'I hope you don't think I do!'

'I don't! You're better than that I can tell!'

'Still I should explain!'

'Why?' Her question stumped him so she continued, 'It's none of my business and judging by how angry that short encounter made you I would wager that I don't want it to be my business. If you want to vent about it then fine, I'll listen happily. Please don't think you owe me anything though!'

By the time she had finished talking she had reached the top of the head and was standing to face the world below. She turned to look at him and saw he was just stood still with a dumb look on his face so she shrugged and sat down, she was watching a starling flying above her when she heard 'What's the catch?'

'What do you mean?' she heard him begin to climb up the side of the head to join her.

'There has to be a catch!'

'Again I ask, why?'

'Because that's the way it is, women love drama and gossip!'

Aria laughed and sat up looking out at the view once more 'Your fancy noblewomen perhaps, I however love things that matter, like nature and family! I prize them over the business of others!'

'How did that happen?'

'Mum! She raised us right. She taught us what matters and passed on her disdain of drama.'

Fili sat next to her and stated 'She sounds great.'

'She's the best, always taught us to trust our instincts and supports any decision we make. Not unlike yours from what I've seen! The have a similar fire in them!'

Fili smiled fondly 'Oh she has fire alright, and I know that if we were in any other position she would support my decisions, but the royal family have little say in who they marry.'

Aria leaned gently against him as a gesture of support. 'So she is the future wife!'

'Mahal I hope not!'

She laughed.

'Her mother wanted to marry uncle but missed out so she has to make up for the family's "failings"'

'That's awful!' laughed Aria.

'So is she!' He sighed and looked out at the view. 'I miss the life I had from before we reclaimed the mountain. It was simple, honest and all mine.'

'Your mother said you did security work.'

'Yeah but I also trained the young ones to fight. Kili and I would go to the tavern just to talk and relax. We rarely have time now. Well I don't! I miss him, we were always together! Sometimes I just want to scream! Others I just want to leave! Most of the time I just want to have a say in my own life.'

Aria smiled softly, she liked every bit of himself that he was showing her, there wasn't a piece of his soul that didn't reflect some part of her own.

'I can't give you a say, and I can't help you run away! But we sure can scream!'

'What?'

'We're up here, we are on the head of your great grandfather far away from anyone. If this isn't the perfect place to scream then I'm sure I don't know one. And once you have screamed I say we grab our brothers and go for drink!'

'What?'

'We're your guests correct?'

'Correct!'

'So you must see to our every whim?'

Fili grinned 'Yes!'

'So scream and lets get going! Come on I'll scream with you!'

She took his hand and stood up. 'On the count of three! One, two, three!'

They both screamed at the top of their lungs but Fili's was loudest and longest.

'Magnificent' she said when he was finished and gave his hand a squeeze before making her way back to the ledge.

Fili just grinned and muttered to himself 'Doomed!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks Again for all the helpful advice and reviews! I plan to respond to them all to say thank you personally.

I know it may not seem like it now but Thorin will be in it more soon! I'm just enjoying writing about Fili and Aria for the time being :)


	5. Chapter 5

They were on their fifth drink when Dis found them, although in this small tavern they were difficult to miss! Kili, Aran and Bofur were singing and swaying about, whilst Fili and Aria laughed and held their own conversation, each lost in the other's company. She looked at her son and felt a mixture of happiness and hurt. On the one hand, she hadn't seen him smile so wide in a long time, Fili was alive when he was near this girl! On the other, the council would never approve of her, and none of the girls they would could ever have him laughing to a point where ale comes out of his nose.

She took a deep breath and approached the table.

"Your presence is requested at dinner, by order of the king!" she said with a small smile betraying her tone. Five pairs of tipsy eyes fell on her and she turned beckoning them to follow her. "You too Bofur!" she called without turning back as he tried to sneak away.

The five of them followed her quietly to the hall, Aran was holding Bofur up and Aria was occasionally guiding the brothers back into a straight line. They sat down just as the dinner and wine was served, Bofur's smile returning as he took one of the flagons from the woman serving it and poured it into the tankard he had sneaked out of the bar.

The room was close to silent as its inhabitants spoke quietly to each other. Aria didn't like how clear the sound of forks on plates was, this wasn't the kind of dwarf she was accustomed to! She was used to the loud, raucous fun loving dwarves, the Bofur's of the world. She found herself sobered by her discomfort, she pushed the food around her plate and let out a quiet breath, fearing that a proper sigh may echo!

"Don't you like it?" Fili asked quietly.

"No! It's awful and it's so cold."

Fili looked at her plate, saw steam rising from it and looked at her in confusion.

"This room, this atmosphere it's so dull!" she said a little too loudly and caught the attention of Thorin, as well as the rest of the room, but only he spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Everyone else in the room appeared to go on with their dinner, continuing their quiet conversation.

"This is a room filled with dwarves! There is good food, a lot of wine and good company!" Aria pointed out.

"Yes..." he said, encouraging her to continue.

"Then why in the name of Mahal is it so boring?" This brought a laugh out of Thorin and a snort from Fili and Kili.

"We are the upper classes young lady, not the common rabble!" scoffed one of the older dwarves that had previously pretended he wasn't listening. He had an entitled and snobbish look about him, which made sense to Aria when she noticed the blonde girl from earlier sat nodding at his side.

"Your class shouldn't matter!" Aria countered. "A dwarf is a dwarf! You sit here in the city that was stolen from you for decades, surely the fact that you have it back is enough reason to celebrate?"

"She's right!" All eyes fell on the king as he agreed with the young girl. "We have musicians but they couldn't be playing a drearier tune! Who chose this music for them to play?"

The old dwarf rose his chin with dignity and declared, "I did sire! It is one of our oldest songs!"

"And it hasn't been played for so long because it's dull!" called Bofur from his tankard of wine. "Don't you worry Thorin, I'll sort this out!"

Thorin laughed as his friend waddled in a curved line to the band.

"But sire I must protest..." began the old dwarf, but his words went unheard by the king as Bofur and the band struck up a merrier tune.

The night went on with the perfect amount of song and conversation as was befitting a party of dwarves. Aria and Aran were talked into staying the night as it had gone dark and they were not entirely sober.

As the evening drew to a close and everyone was bidding their farewells, Balin drew Thorin to one side.

"Thorin I have my meeting with Bard first thing in the morning so will be staying there tonight. Is there anything else you want me to add to my notes?"

"No, thank you, Balin, but may I ask a favor of you?" Thorin inquired.

"Of course!" smiled Balin.

"Please locate the mother of the twins and bring her here. I wish to meet the woman that raised two such talented dwarves. Tell her we will hold them captive if you must," he laughed.

"I'll do my best," laughed Balin before leaving the room.

Fili sat in a corner with Aria curled up asleep next to him, watching as the room emptied, a happy grin plastered across his face.

xx

He had spent the night dancing with Aria, stopping only to dance one with his mother and a few more dangerous dances with Kili. He couldn't help but grin harder at the thought, he had missed his brother so much, even his teasing. Too long had his duties as prince kept them apart!

He thought back to earlier in the night when Aria was dancing with Bofur,with he and Kili watching from the side.

"Be careful, brother, the old dwarf may steal your woman!" said Kili, pretending to be serious. "Quick, challenge him to a duel!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Well if you want to risk losing her, then fine, that's on you!"

Fili had turned and smiled at his brother. "You like her?!"

"What's not to like? She bought me two drinks in the tavern and you know ale is the key to my heart!" he laughed. "That and the fact that she can make you act a fool, by simply standing near you, fills me with unimaginable joy!"

"Shut up!"

"No, I mean it! You just become an idiot! You laughed with a mouth full of beer and dribbled it down yourself! You laugh snorted, so loudly! A feat I have only ever dreamed of!"

Fili just laughed at his brother's teasing.

"She has made you the clumsy fool I always knew you were born to be!"

"Enough now!" Fili grumbled.

"But when you fell over your own foot!"

"Stop it!"

"Pure magic!" laughed Kili.

"And to think I had missed spending time with you!" Fili sighed in pretend annoyance!

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too!" Kili chuckled but the his eyes grew wide and he all but shouted. "Oh, Mahal they're kissing!'

Fili's head whipped round to look, but only saw Aria being spun around, as he felt his brother lean in to whisper, "Made you look!" before laughing into his tankard.

xx

Fili laughed to himself and in doing so woke Aria. They had sat talking for the last hour, with him telling her of Beorn, when he felt her head fall to his shoulder. She lifted her head and stretched smiling at him as she did so.

"I bored you too sleep!"

Aria laughed and yawned at the same time, before saying, "No you just have a very soothing voice, that combined with many hours of dancing makes me sleepy."

"Come, I'll show you to your room so you can get some actual sleep!"

"Actual sleep sounds wonderful!" she almost purred as he helped her rise.

They walked silently until they reached the guest chamber that had been arranged for her.

"Well, goodnight and thank you, Aria."

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked looking at him through half opened eyes.

"You gave me an amazing night and a fun time with my brother! Dancing, singing! You brought the whole place to life!"

Aria blushed and said, "Well thanks to you too! I had a great night, and a great day!" she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing into her room. Once safely inside she ran over an jumped on the bed, her heart practically beating out of her chest. She couldn't help but wonder what kissing his lips would be like, if this was her reaction to merely kissing his cheek. She looked around the room and smiled to herself, "This is all too much" Before lying down and falling asleep.

xxx

Fili floated down the hallway to his room. Kili had magically appeared and followed him closely, pushing him in the right direction when needed. When they reached his door Kili opened it and gently shoved him through before saying, "Sleep, you lovesick fool! You'll see her in the morning! Mahal, you've only known her for two days!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed it! In the next installment we meet the mum I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

Bailin stood in the middle of the marketplace, and he felt well and truly lost. He had finished his meeting with Bard and was now trying to find a woman who's name he didn't know. He knew he would have to ask someone, but they kept rushing by him before he could stop anyone.

"Excuse me," he said loudly to a woman who was moving only slightly slower than the rest. "Where might I find the mother of the twins, Aria and Aran?"

The lady smiled kindly and motioned over her shoulder, "She's the one buried under a mountain of coats". ." He Balin nodded and said his thanks before walking forward to the table and where he saw two feet poking out from beneath it.

"Excuse me Madame!" he said, there was a loud bumping noise followed by a soft groan of pain. "My apologies I didn't mean to startle you."

She crawled backward from under the table. "It's alright! It's just been a while since someone called me Madame," she began to stand and turn to face him."Most people just call me...Balin!"

Balin stood there, shocked for a moment, before saying, "What a coincidence, people call me Balin too!"

She stood shaken for a moment looking him up and down as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Did he send you?" she asked finally.

"Yes! But he didn't know it was you, Mira. The twins never mentioned your name."

"Ah," she said looking downtrodden.

"You know how stubborn he can be! But can I say how good it is to see you well my girl?"

Mira smiled fondly at the old dwarf and hugged him, she nestled her face in his beard and said, "I haven't been called girl in long time either! You look wonderful Balin! Time has been kind to you!"

He laughed and said, "No, my dear, you're the one being kind, time never was."

She loosened her grip on him and said "You can't think it a good idea for me to go with you!"

"This is one thing I cannot be sure of! But you had to know you couldn't avoid him forever."

She looked down at the floor and sighed, "I suppose I did!"

Xx

The two of them walked together toward the gates, she stopped just in front of it, looking up and taking it all in. She had never really thought about what it would be like to return, she was almost afraid to.

"Come on, lassie, we've a long day ahead of us." encouraged Balin.

He left her outside the doors of the throne room as he went to try and prepare Thorin for her return. She couldn't help but listen at the doors, despite the suspicious looks she was getting from the sentries that stood on either side of her.

"Balin you've returned! Did the mother not come with you?" asked Thorin.

She shivered at the sound of his voice, it had barely changed and still had the power to affect her even through the door.

"Well, yes she did. yes! But there is something I must tell you!"

Thorin smiled and waved his had dismissively "It can wait!"

"Well no! No, it can't you see…" Balin insisted, yet once again he was cut off by Thorin's firm command.

"Balin bring her in, it isn't complicated."

Balin shook his head before saying, "well Actually, it is. You see, the woman is... well how to say it ...she's…"

"She's what?" Asked Thorin, who was growing impatient.

"She's me!" called Mira, who found she couldn't stand outside a moment longer.

The second he heard her voice his eyes locked on hers, fixing her to the spot. At first there was disbelief in his eyes, then a flicker of something she thought would be long lost, until at last it was replaced by rage. She couldn't take her eyes off him, he was still so fierce looking, he now had a tattoo above his eyebrows, no doubt a homage to his father. But that didn't change him enough for her heart to not recognise him as hers.

"You!" he whispered in a menacing tone. She could only nod in response.

"I thought I would never see you again!" he shouted.

She looked down for a moment before responding, "Thought or hoped?"

He sent her a glare that would have made anyone else cower, but she had oddly enough she found it to be something about him she had missed. "I thought I would never see you again either, but then you all but kidnapped my twins."

A look of horror spread over his face.

"Your twins!" he bellowed. "Do you mean to say that they are our children? Or was it just as I thought and there was another man?"

Her eyes flew wide open. "Never, there was never another! Only you! Always you!"

"So they are mine?"

"No!" she replied. "They aren't even mine by blood!"

"Then who's are they?" asked Dis, who stood at the doorway between Dwalin and Balin. "You called them your own! And they call you mother."

"I am their mother, in that I have raised them for the past forty three years! Their true mother died, and it has just been me and them ever since. So they are my children and I am their mother, as we are all the other has!"

Thorin sighed and asked, "Who's are they, Samira?"

She was taken back, throughout all the years they had known each other he had never called her that. She was reluctant to name the dwarrodam's true identity, and so avoided his gaze. Mira knew she would never be strong enough to lie to him, she never had been before. But by avoiding his eyes, her's met Dwalin's and just from the one look she sent him he knew.

"Lynd!" He roared.

Thorin's shoulders slumped as everything fell into place, why the twin's eyes had been so familiar, where Aria got her stubborn nature and Aran his strength. Dwalin was their father.

Dwalin stormed towards Mira, pointing his finger at her. "Why did you never tell me?"

Years of resentment and her never ending loyalty to her best friend had prepared Mira for this.

"Why would I?" she spat.

"What?"

"What did you ever do to deserve that right?" Mira asked in an accusing tone.

The two were staring so intently at each other that neither saw the twins enter closely followed by the princes.

"Deserve the right?" Dwalin repeated in a gasp of disbelief. "I am their father,that is the only right I need!"

"You are no such thing! You are the man that used their mother and the affection you knew she had for you in a pathetic attempt to make another woman jealous! You were so consumed by your need for this other woman that you never spared a seconds thought for the dwarrodam who truly loved you! She knew she meant nothing to you, and it killed her. Lynd didn't want her children to experience the same!"

The room went silent until a small whisper of "no" was heard from the doorway.

Mira looked up to see the girl shaking her head and fleeing the room, swiftly followed by Fili and Aran. Dis stood frozen momentarily, before she also left.

Dwalin went to follow her, "This isn't over Mira!" he threw over his shoulder, as he too ran out of the throne room, attempting to catch up with Dis.

Xx

Aria had left the hall at a full sprint, and didn't stop until she reached the end of the secret corridor Fili had shown her the day before. The stonedoor was closed and sticking, so she couldn't open it. She thrashed at it and kicked it until Fili came up behind her and opened it for her. Aria burst through it and outside, and took a deep ragged breath, as if she hadn't taken once since she left the hall. She sank to her knees and began to cry, and soon felt an arm wrap around her. Knowing it was Fili she allowed herself to be drawn into him, crying into his chest.

"I understand why you're angry with her, but I'm sure she had your best interest at heart."

Aria looked up at him confused. "With her? I'm not angry with her!"

"But she lied to you! She told you she was your mother!" explained Fili.

"No she never did! We decided ourselves to call her that! She has always been honest with us."

"Then how did you not know Dwalin was your father?" he asked.

Aria sighed and looked out at the view. "We never wanted to know! She is all the family we ever needed. I'm upset because Dwalin clearly had so little regard for our real mother. I could never be angry with Mira."

Fili cuddled her close to him. "You should maybe tell her that! She looked devastated when you left."

"I will. I just need a moment to breathe.!"

"Do you want to be alone?" Fili whispered, gently stroking her hair.

She shook her head and curled further into him.

"What about Aran?" he asked.

She smiled at the care Fili was showing both her and her brotherbefore answering. "He'll be fine, Aran will be in the forges taking his anger out on some helpless piece of metal. It's what calms him."

"Then here we'll stay," he said pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you guys like it, If you don't or do please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Mira stood there, staring at the door, as tears pooled in her eyes and threatened to fall at any moment. They were not meant to find out like this, they never even wanted to know.

"Will you not follow them?" asked Thorin.

She shook her head, which in turn shook loose a tear. "They always need space when they're upset, time to calm down and room to think. Aria likes to go outside, she needs air and nature to settle her. Aran finds something to smith and takes his frustrations out that way. I will just get ready to answer any questions they may have." Mira wiped her eye with her sleeve and took a deep breath.

Thorin edged closer to her, feeling an undeniable need to comfort and protect her like he had done all those years ago. His hand hovered over her shoulder, but he pulled it away fearing what else he may feel if he did touch her. She turned just in time to see him recoiling from her.

They stood with their eyes locked for what felt like an eternity before Thorin looked down and quietly asked, "So is that why you left? Because Lynd was pregnant?"

Guilt coursed through her, this was a conversation she hoped never to have.

"It was the reason she came with me." Thorin turned away, as if he found it unbearable to look at her, his shoulders stiffening in discomfort. "I know you must think it was selfish of me to leave when I did. But in reality, Thorin, it was selfish of me to stay as long as I did!"

At that his head snapped round to face her and he took a step closer so they were face to face.

"And how, may I ask, did you reach that conclusion? You abandoned me when I needed you most!"

"I know!" she sighed.

"Then why?" he shouted. "Why did you go?"

'"The needs of the kingdom outweigh the needs of just one dwarf!' Your father would tell us that over and over! I never truly understood it until we lost Erebor, even more so after Moria. I loved you with all that I was; I needed you more than air! But your people needed you more, and you needed them!"

His voice trembled as he responded, "I only needed you!"

Her heart ached and she instinctively reached out to him but he twisted out of her reach. "That may have been true before Moria! Then you were just a young prince, the third in line to a throne that was still in the distance for you! But you returned a king! There was so much responsibility, so much call on your time, you had none to spare for me!"

"You left because I didn't pay you enough attention after the loss of my father and grandfather?" Thorin's voice full of disbelief.

"I left because you still tried to! You still attempted to give me all that we had before. I was a distraction, I was your intended but we weren't ready to marry, we were just becoming accustomed to living with each other! I could see the guilt in your eyes when you left me each morning, you had so much weight on your shoulders I couldn't bear knowing I was just adding to the load."

"We could have worked it out, you could have helped!"

"I tried Thorin, but I just became more of a hindrance with everything I did! You had been training your whole life to be king, while I spent my life drawing and I couldn't even sew yet! I got in the way, I was holding you back!"

"No you weren't!" he denied, his voice cracking.

"Clearly I was! Look at all you have accomplished without me! You would not have done this had I stayed!"

"You do not know that!"

"I know you! Knowing what dangers you could have faced in your fight to reclaim the mountain, and knowing I would be waiting at home, would you have left?"

"Yes!" he stated, though uncertainty hung on every letter.

She smiled softly and shook her head. "You don't believe that."

Thorin slumped down onto the step that lead up to the throne, she stood back and saw for but a moment the young dwarf she had loved so fiercely, before he once more became the wizened and weary king. She could have cried at the sight of him.

"Please sit down; you're making me feel uncomfortable! I can feel your eyes upon me!"

She let out a little chuckle and replied, "Yes, your highness!" Sitting down next to him and looking up at the ceiling of the throne room.

"How have you changed so little?" he asked.

"I have changed a great deal, I'm a mother, and I have aged. You've changed too, you know…you're a King! You even have the tattoo to prove it!" she laughed.

Thorin smiled and touched the marking on his forehead. "True, I thought it would be a way to keep my father with me!"

Mira smiled softly at him. "He would have been so proud of you! He always was! It feels so strange to sit here, where we first began, after so long! This room still scares me!"

Thorin leaned slightly towards her and whispered, "Me too!"

They both laughed quietly for a moment.

"I wish I could say I would go back and change it all Thorin, but I can't! If I did I wouldn't have the twins!"

"Surely you would have had them and their mother?"

Mira shook her head. "She couldn't have stayed, she saw the love Dwalin had for your sister, it truly was too much for her to bear!"

"How did she die?" he asked gently.

"An orc pack attacked our caravan! She died protecting the twins!" Mira replied with a heavy heart. "I miss her every day, but I have her with me in them!"

Thorin smiled. "They are a remarkable pair! Very much like Lynd, but also like you! Aria in particular! She has your fire!"

She smiled widely, pride radiating off of her. "They're everything to me! I know I should have told them about Dwalin, but they never asked. I don't know why

"We knew we didn't need a father!" came Aria's voice from the doorway. Mira looked up to see them both standing there with tear stained faces.

"We still don't!" added Aran "We have you!"

Mira stood up and ran as fast as she could towards them and they did the same. The three crashed together in a desperate embrace.

"I'm so sorry my dearlings." Mira whispered.

"Don't be! We were just shocked by it all, we both know, that had we asked,you would have told us!" said Aran pulling both women close to his chest.

"You never mentioned you were once betrothed to the king though!" laughed Aria.

Mira chuckled and shrugged. "You never asked! And he was only a prince at the time."

xxx

Dis stood beside her brother and nudged him gently. "You're both still alive!"

Thorin smirked before remarking, "So is Dwalin I see!"

"For now," Dis sighed.

Thorin laughed as she went on to announce to the room, "This has been a long and trying day for everyone, so I suggest we all have a nice relaxing dinner!"

"Thank you Dis, but we really should be going if we're to reach Dale by nightfall!" said Mira.

Dis smiled and walked towards her old friend, "You have been gone a long time Mira, but surely you haven't forgotten that when I say 'suggest', what I really mean is 'insist'!"

Mira laughed and went to argue with her, but was stopped by Thorin's hand on her arm.

"Even I do as she says! It isn't a battle worth fighting." he warned.

A chill ran through her, this was the first time she had felt his touch in decades. The warmth of his hand brought back a wealth of memories all at once and all but over whelmed her. He appeared unaffected by it and allowed it to drop back to his side. Mira smiled and turned to link arms with Dis, the two of them heading towards the dining hall.

Once her back was turned, and he was sure that she couldn't see him, Thorin began to flex his hand over and over, as if trying to shake off a feeling he couldn't rid himself of.

"Yes, dinner," he mumbled to himself. "A wonderful idea, sister mine."


	8. Chapter 8

Mira looked around the dining room, at the tall ceilings and the carved rock that made up her old home; it felt strange to be back, to be sat where she had dined almost every day for the first twenty five years of her life. She almost felt like at any moment her father would walk in and sit next to her, kissing her on the forehead before devouring enough food for three dwarves. But that would not happen ever again, it was no longer King Thror that sat at the head of the table, it was Thorin, and she couldn't help but feel like he belonged in that seat! The sight of him and the feeling of discomfort she felt being there once more strengthened her resolve, she would leave Erebor tonight. She looked at Thorin once more and sighed, this was his home but it was not hers. She had hoped to sit far from him at dinner, however Dis had other ideas.

"You have been absent from my life far too long missy! You owe me dinner!" her old friend insisted.

Mira nodded sadly, recognising that it wasn't only Thorin that she had left behind, she and Dis had been like sisters growing up and she had missed the dwarrowdam greatly.

She sat opposite the twins and couldn't help but smile. Aria and Fili were deep in quiet conversation, whilst Kili and Aran were talking loudly about a new weapon they hoped to make together. She was flooded with concern, for they already seemed so settled here. Mira had noticed for a while now that they no longer had the love for the road that they had as children, they craved a home. Could she really deny them that? Could she ask them to leave it behind, now that it appeared that they had found a place to their liking?

Dis could see her distress so set about distracting her with memories of their childhood. Mira was supprised at how easily she found it to talk to Dis after so long, it was as if nothing had changed. Bofur soon joined them, telling tales of his own upbringing, he had truly become one of the best friends Mira had ever had. He was one of the first to truly make her feel welcome at the market.

The three of them laughed, joked and drank throughout the meal, as the first course was drawing to an end, Bofur wrapped his arm around Mira and pulled her close so he could mumble in her ear, "You have some explaining to do,Lassie."

She nodded and smiled, not knowing that their exchange was being watched closely by Thorin, who was not seeing it as the platonic jesture it was.

As the meal went on, Mira found herself listening to the conversation between Fili and Aria. They were talking with such excitement and happiness, she couldn't help but think they sounded just like she and Thorin used to. He was bragging about his best fights and hunts, and she listened until she could clearly take no more.

"Why are you still talking about this?" she laughed. "Please stop! You are so mcuh more interesting than this!"

Mira laughed and her eyes met Thorin's, making it was clear to her that he recognised himself in his nephew, just as she did herself in her daughter. Their eyes remained locked until they heard Dis, who at this stage was mildly tipsy, call out, "Well, there is no doubt who you were raised by young lady! You have the same spirit as my good friend right here. It's just what my son needs. In fact, I would go as far as to say I havent seen two dwarves more suited for each other since Mira and Tho..." She fell silent as if just realising what she had said. Mira closed her eyes in dismay, she could feel Thorin's eyes on her and it was as if they were burning her skin.

The room remained quiet for a long time until Aran stood up and declared,"Well this has been lovely, thank you, Your Majesty, for your hospitality but we really must be going. We must finish our preparations for the market, however,we hope to see you all there if you can spare the time." He bowed to Thorin before saying "Sister, Mother!?"

Protests came from all around the table, voices insisting they stay longer, but they were silenced when Mira stood and moved to follow her son. As she left, she gave Dis a reassuring and forgiving squeeze on the arm, a nod to Bofur and a curtsey to Thorin, before fleeing the room with Aria in tow. They were well out of the gates before Aria spoke.

"What on earth was that Aran?"

Mira laughed and Aran too let out a chuckle.

"I have no idea! I guess it was my 'man of the house' voice. What did you think?"

"It was magnificent my dearling," laughed Mira. "So masculine and authoritative!"

They continued to laugh as they walked, when a fourth, more sinister laugh joined theres.

"What's so funny little dwarves?"

xx

Thorin stood watching them leave from the doorway, Fili by his side.

"So, that is her?"

Thorin smiled grimly. "Yes, yes it is."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Mahal, no!" Thorin sputtered.

"Oh, good! I don't know how that conversation would even start."

Thorin laughed and patted his nephew on the shoulder and was just turning to walk away, when he saw the orcs approaching Mira and the twins. Without a moment's thought or hesitation he ran toward them, with Fili hot on his heels. Both ran as fast as they could to reach them, but by the time they arrived, it was too late.

Xx

All the orcs were dead and the three of them were wiping their weapons clean as the King approached.

"You shouldn't have left at this hour! It was dangerous and foolish! Look what happened, you could have been killed!" Thorin yelled as he walked up to them.

This was a part of Thorin that Mira hadn't missed that much. He had always been too protective, and it always went past the point of being endearing until it became annoying.

"We weren't killed though, Thorin! We are perfectly fine so if you'll excuse us we'll be carrying on." Mira fumed, turning to leave.

Thorin moved so that he stood in her way before declaring. "You'll be doing no such thing, you are coming back to the city with me…now!"

Mira sighed, "We have rented rooms in Dale and we shall be using them."

"If it is a matter of the money, then I can handle that," said Thorin. At this Mira shot him a look that would have sent most men running. "Fine, a matter of your pride then," he continued.

Mira laughed bitterly. "You speak to me of pride? You?"

"Yes, I do, you frustrating woman! You are the most prideful dwarf I have ever met!"

"Well I suppose it isn't possible for you to have ever met yourself!" Mira retorted.

The two were glowering at each other but were interrupted by the sound of laughter and turned to see Dis and Dwalin watching them.

"Even after decades of toil, after so much change and hardship, it is a relief to know that the two of you are constant. No one on this earth could get a rise out of one of you quite like the other. Listen, the young ones have gone back to the city to sleep, you should do the same."

"Thank you Dis, but I will carry on. Alone!" she snapped, glaring at Thorin. "Please ask the twins to join me when they surface. It would be great if you could make it down too, Dis, I'd love to have a real catch up."

"Agreed!" nodded Dis who then turned and headed back to the city, Dwalin following closely behind as usual.

"You cannot go on alone!" stated Thorin.

"And yet, I will." smiled Mira, before turning and walking on.

"Fine!" muttered Thorin. He walked back to the city gates with every intention of leaving her to fend for herself; however he approached a guard on his way back to the gates. "Follow her, ensure not a hair on her head is harmed, or it will be the end of you." As the guard went to follow, her he called out, "And make sure you aren't seen or it will be the end of me!"

xx

Once she was back in the tavern she had rented the rooms in, Mira felt safe again. Not from the orcs, but from Thorin and the undeniable pull she still felt towards him. She was still just a moth to his flame and she wasn't sure she was equipped to deal with that again.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello All, I'm sorry I've been so rubbish at updating! I am trying to make it up to you and am hard at work writing, which means my amazing Beta writer is hard at work trying to keep me in line :)

Hope you're all still enjoying it.

Thanks

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He thinks she'll disappear if he lets her out of his sight," laughed Dis, as she and Mira watched Fili and Aria set up the stall.

Mira snorted into her tea before chuckling, "Well she does come from a family of runners, her mother and myself were both proficient in the not so noble art of fleeing!"

Dis gave her friend a look of sympathy before continuing, "She'll be missed just as much as you were. I know if she did go he'd follow her until he couldn't walk any more. He's just like his uncle in that regard."

Mira looked confused before asking, "What do you mean?

"Thorin. Had Dwalin not talked him out of it, he would still be looking for you to this day. At the time Dwalin hadn't yet noticed that Lynd had gone with you."

Mira hung her head as she remembered her best friend.

"I feel so responsible for how awfully he treated her," said Dis quietly.

"Dis…"

"No, think on it, if I wasn't around…"

"He still wouldn't have loved her," Mira replied reassuringly. "Dwalin always needed and wanted someone who could match his strength of mind, who would fight with him and alongside him. I loved Lynd like a sister, but can honestly admit she was never that. If you weren't around, he would have been with her as a matter of duty and I think that would have hurt her more."

Dis sighed in resignation. "You can't help who you love. Sometimes you love the person you shouldn't." Dis faced her friend once more and said, "Not so the case with you. Your love was just thrown off course by a cruel twist of fate, but things have twisted back, here you both are again! Neither one attached!"

Mira sighed and looked up to the sky.

"He still cares for you Mira! If I'm honest I don't think he ever stopped."

Mira sighed once more and leaned against her friend. "Did he really think I wouldn't notice the guard following me last night?"

Dis laughed. "Don't hurt me, Mira, but I think you are just avoiding admitting that you still care for him."

"I would never hurt you, my old friend… well not infront of quite so many witnesses."

Xx

The market was alive, the streets bustling with people and the air filled with the sound of laughter, it was as it had been so many years ago. Mira couldn't keep the smile from her face, in her youth she had loved Dale and now it was back. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see King Bard smiling down at her.

"You were right," he beamed. "This was what it needed, it is Dale once more."

"You have done so well Bard, I'm very proud of you! Your parents would be too."

"Thank you, Mira, that means a lot, I couldn't have done this without you though."

"You're welcome, Your Highness," she grinned.

Bard laughed and wrapped his arm round her shoulder. "I have a rule about that title."

"Do tell."

"If you ever babysat me, you can only call me Bard!"

The two laughed and looked around, taking in the atmosphere.

"The next step of course is rebuilding the rest of this place. We have enough for those that currently live here, but I can be so much more," he said.

Mira's head shot up to face him. "The whole city? You mean to rebuild it entirely?"

Bard nodded.

"But how?"

"Thorin," he smiled. "He has found volunteers to help and is providing the money for the materials. He told me so this morning. I was going to run over the plans with you tonight."

"With me? Why?"

Bard smiled down at her. "Few still live that knew and loved this place as you did. It was Thorin's suggestion and I agree. Anyway, I must be going. We'll speak of it more at dinner," he said before patting her shoulder and disappearing into the crowd.

Mira stood and looked around at the city, she would like nothing more than to see it as it once was, but that would mean staying here. She hadn't stayed anywhere for longer than a month since the twins were born. She expected to feel scared of the idea but it didn't happen, she felt excited at the prospect of seeing it through. She knew she would have to discuss it with the twins, but had a feeling that they wouldn't fight her on it. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Thorin leaning against a pillar watching her as a smile danced across her face as her imagination went wild. For just a moment he was thrown back to a time when he was not a king, when he was just a young dwarf in love with a young dwarrowdam. He was shaken out of his trance by the heavy hand of his best friend landing on her shoulder.

"Just go you fool!" laughed Dwalin.

"Go where? I don't know what you're talking about!" Sputtered Thorin.

"Of course you don't! You're definitely not staring at her wishing you could talk to her, but not having the stones to do so. You would never do that!"

Thorin turned to glare at Dwalin. "Well, you would know what that's like."

"Aye I would, perhaps you should show me how it's done."

"No, I have to visit the traders."

Thorin tried to walk in the opposite direction to where Mira currently stood but found himself turned round and shoved towards her. He bumped into her, causing her to spin around, and as she did, a large smile spread across her face.

"Thorin!" she exclaimed brightly. "I didn't expect you to… I mean I never thought you would… You're here!"

"Of course I am," he grinned at her before remembering himself and returning once more to being the solemn king. "I have business with King Bard, he hadstopped our meeting halfway through to attend the market. I was advised to attend to support our traders."

Mira's smiled faded. "Of course, all very official. You couldn't possible enjoy yourself."

He frowned, more so at himself than her, he was the reason her smile had gone.

"Well in the interest of you keeping up your appearances, please feel free to browse the stall. Aran can assist you. I have a friend that needs help at the other side of the market."

"Who?" called a confused Aran.

"Gisella!" called Mira over her shoulder as she stormed away.

Thori sighed and muttered, "There is no Gisella, is there?"

"There is. But she is no friend of Mother's!"

Thorin turned to face Aran. "One of these days I will have a conversation with her that doesn't end in her storming or running away from me."

Aran smiled sympathetically.

Thorin looked down at the coats and something caught his eye, a cuff that was sticking out at the bottom of the pile. He lifted the others away and stood back to look at it. It was a deep royal blue, with an intricate geometric pattern on the cuff and a small rune message spelling out 'you are loved'.

He knew this coat, even though he had never seen it finished. She had taken it with her when she left all those years ago.

"I'd like to buy this one." he said, his words breaking slightly.

"That has a ridiculously high price, Mother always insists we stick to it. I don't think she wants to part with it, but she's never said why.

"I care nothing for the price. I will pay whatever it takes."


	10. Chapter 10

Mira wandered around the old library, it had once been so beautiful, holding old tomes and sweet stories. It was now half burnt with books strewn across the floor. She was tidying a shelf when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Bard, I know you live here now, but you should look after this a little better, it deserves care." she chuckled as she turned.

Behind her was not the man she was expecting to meet. There was Thorin, a knowing and unusual smile on his face; she took a cautious step back from him.

"Running again Mira?"

She wanted to; the sight of him so close to her rocked her to her core. Oh, how she wanted to run, and she would have, had Bard not chosen that moment to enter.

"Sorry I'm late, the plans have only just been drawn," he said, not noticing the tension that hung between the two dwarves. "Now, Mira, I'm trusting this to you and your memory, so any changes we need to make you can." He turned and noticed the two silent dwarves. "Is everything alright?"

Mira snapped out of her trance and walked toward the table where Bard had laid the plans, Thorin smirking behind her as she went.

"Yes of course, I was just asking Thorin whether he thinks we should use entirely new rock or if we should utilise the bricks that were knocked down."

Bard nodded seemingly believing her. "Well, we had thought to source all new, but I suppose it would make sense to see what is already here."

"I'll have a look round in the morning to assess what is workable," nodded Mira.

"I'll send two of my builders to help you," added Thorin.

Xx

They spent the next hour discussing everything from the foundations up.

"What do you think about having small growing patches around the southern edge? A set patch for each household, so they can grow flowers or vegetables to sell or keep? Each owner being responsible for their own land," suggested Mira.

Bard smiled and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Your love of nature and fabrics often makes me forget that you're a dwarf."

Thorin chuckled fondly and said, "You're not the only one, many were unsure of her growing up. She would bewilder the lot of us. Unless she was training or reading, she was always to be found outside."

"I had a love of high walls and deep caves too! I just never understood why it was unusual to love both. This world is beautiful because of its variety," she said, smiling at Thorin.

"There are many things in this world that need to be treasured and appreciated for their beauty," Thorin replied, his eyes burning into her and his voice low. He smiled back at her and both were lost for a moment until Bard coughed to get their attention.

"Well, I should be going," Mira breathed. "I need to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow. Goodnight gentlemen." She did a small curtsy and left swiftly.

"Were you truly talking of this earth or of her?" questioned Bard as he took a sip of ale.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't insult me, Thorin. I'm no idiot. Your words, her reaction to them, and the tension between the two of you when I entered would have made it obvious even to the dimmest of trolls."

Thorin exhaled deeply. "We were betrothed once. But she left after the battle of Moria. Until yesterday I hadn't seen her in decades."

Bard sat down and looked at Thorin. "I know her well; she wouldn't have done so without good reason."

"I know, but when she left she took a piece of my heart with her it seems."

Bard looked down at his hands knowing the same could be said for him when his wife died. He however could do little to change his future, but he could help his friends.

"She spoke of you when I was younger."

Thorin scoffed and looked out of the window.

"She did! Never by name, of course, but she spoke to me when I first had met my wife. She and the twins were in Lake Town for the market. She spoke of a great love, about how for those you truly care about you can, and often do, must make the hardest sacrifices. I asked her of her own experiences and she told me that sometimes you must face the fact that they may be better off without you there."

Thorin sighed and closed his eyes, thinking of the coat he had found, of how she had finished it and kept it after all this time.

Bard handed him a glass of mead. "You still love her," he stated.

"How can you tell?"

"No one looks as truly broken as someone in love."

Thorin laughed. "I wish I wasn't."

"Why? Surely she told you her reasons for leaving."

"She did," Thorin conceded.

"Were any of them unreasonable?"

"No, they really weren't."

Bard continued on, "And has she ever given you cause to believe she loved another? Because from what I see, Thorin, she left because she loved you, and she has loved none but you since. So what may I ask is stopping you?"

Thorin took a deep swig of his ale and murmured something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

"Fear!" Thorin all but shouted. "Fear that she won't like who I've become, that she'll run away from me when hearing about all that I have done. How I treated you when I first reclaimed the mountain! Fear of losing her after so long. I don't want that feeling again, when she left it tore me apart."

Bard nodded and Thorin finished the ale before the lid truly came off all that he had bottled up over the years.

"Bard she was my first love, my first kiss she was my only love. My father never tried to find me a wife because he knew I had found her. I knew the moment I laid eyes on her when her family first came to court." He slumped down into a chair. "Believe it or not, but I was fun when I was with her, now look at me."

"You are the king your people needed you to be, they had no use for a fun young prince. I think she knew that. When she left did you pout and disappear, or did you throw yourself into helping your people."

Thorin's head lifted in realization.

"It seems she knew you better than you knew yourself. She loved you, Thorin,and made that sacrifice," Bard finished.

Thorin stood and finished his drink. "I need to think. Thank you for your hospitality, Bard. I hope to see you and your family at the Durin's Day Ball."

The two said their farewells and Thorin mounted his pony. The pony followed the path it knew so well as it received little direction from Thorin, whose mind was consumed by thoughts of Mira.

He was unaware of the fact that sitting on a window ledge, she watched him, fighting the tears that pooled in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Mira woke up the next morning and made a promise to herself that she would devote her time to working on Dale, Thorin had a kingdom to run, so would have little time to visit to the project. She would work hard and finish this before moving on with her life. She sat staring at the wall, her life was the twins and they were all too eager to remain here. What if they never wanted to leave? Would she stay with them? Could she? She shook her head in resolve, it wasn't important yet. What mattered now was Dale.

Xx

By the time Thorin arrived, Mira and her helpers had surveyed almost the entire city. He approached her as she was in discussion with the builders. "Yes, well it's just this small ledge over there which I can take care of myself, you've all been great and deserve a rest. If you could just leave your notes in the crate, I'll return them to Bard when I'm finished." She smiled at the men and waved them off before noticing Thorin and the twins. She knew Fili and Kili would be nearby.

"Mother we've been invited to the Durin's Day Ball in two day's time. Please can we go?" pleaded Aria.

"You are invited also of course," added Fili as he jumped down from the ledge his brother and he had been climbing on.

Mira chuckled. "Thank you for the invitation but I don't know if I'll come. This really needs my attention," she said, gesturing to the city.

"It can wait for one night!" Thorin growled. "Even Bard will be attending."

"Well I suppose I can spare the one night, I did always love the dancing."

Bofur appeared from round a corner where he had been surveying an area of the city for Mira. "Well, I hope you'll go with me Lassie! No one can quite cut a rug like I can!"

Mira laughed and nodded. "You're on! It's been a long time since we've danced together! I believe it was Umbar, the winter market hall!"

"Oh, we changed lives that night with our dancing!" laughed Bofur.

"Yes you did!" called Aran. "We didn't know the true meaning of humiliation until that night."

Bofur wrapped his arm around Mira's shoulder and pulled her close in his usual way. "I'll have you know we were amazing! I was the envy of every man and dwarf there that night!"

Mira laughed heartily, blind to the glares of Thorin, Bofur however was not.

"Well my dear, I must go and dig out my old dancing shoes." He stroked Mira's cheek in fake affection. "Until the ball!" he sighed in a mock wistful tone.

Then he left, but not before casting a cheeky smirk at Thorin.

"Right all of you off!" laughed Mira. She kissed the twins on the cheek to say goodbye and giggled when Fili and Kili lined up for a kiss of their own. She waved them goodbye and turned to examine the final ledge, unaware of the fact that Thorin had remained behind.

She stepped onto the final ledge, it was ruined, nothing but rubble and as soon as she saw it she slumped to the floor. To most it was just a ledge, but to her it had been the most important place on earth.

She looked up to take in the spectacular view of Erebor, from the ledge you could see it from its root to its peak and it was glorious. When they were younger she and Thorin would spend hours there, just the two of them and would plan their lives. They fell in love there, shared their secrets and even their first kiss. She stood once more and began to root for the rock on which Thorin had carved their names on the day he asked her to marry him. She found it, cracked down the middle, their names separated. She let out a strangled laugh "How perfectly apt."

Thorin watched from the entry way, he was desperate to reach out to her but thought better of it.

She sat there looking at the stone until it began to rain, she hastily jotted down her notes and then ran to the inn. Once he was certain she was gone Thorin left his hiding place and found the stone. He lightly traced his fingers over the carvings before taking both halves in his hands and loading them into the saddle bags of his pony. He knew he was useless at many things when it came to Mira, but that rock was something he could fix.

xx

Mira was in Erebor consulting with Thorin's builders when she found herself dragged by Dis to the old training courtyard. There she found Aria and Fili mid squabble, whilst Thorin, Dwalin and Balin looked on.

"I'm just saying that you are amazing at making weapons! What is wrong with that?" asked Fili.

"It wasn't just that you said I'm good at making new shiny ones, but no doubt terrible at using the traditional ones they're based upon! You essentially said you thought I couldn't fight!"

"I'm merely saying that I think I would be better!"

Aria just laughed in his face.

Mira's eyes shot up to meet Thorin's and neither one could suppress as smirk as they had had the same argument when they were younger.

"Oh, no! You really wouldn't be! I would trounce you, Your Highness!" snorted Aria.

"Impossible! I haven't been bested by anyone here!" Fili shouted back.

The two turned at the sound of a laugh from Mira. Aria smiled at her mother whilst Fili simply looked offended.

"You think you could best my nephew?" asked Thorin, rising from his bench at the side of the courtyard.

"I know I can, Your Majesty!" Aria said defiantly. Mira looked to Dwalin and saw a twinkle of pride in his eye at his daughters show of strength.

"Then perhaps the two of you should spar and settle the matter," offered Thorin.

Mira turned her attention back to the conversation. "Do you really think that wise Thorin?"

At her question, Thorin slowly raised his eyebrows and faced her, a smug smile plastered across his face.

"I never knew you to look badly at an honest challenge," he scoffed.

Mira smirked back. "Oh, Thorin, you mistake me! I am merely asking if you think it is wise to allow your heir to be humiliated, in front of an audience, when she hands him his arse."

"A wager then?" he asked.

"Absolutely! What is the prize?" she questioned, her smirk still fixed.

"Shall we say fifty gold pieces?"

Mira laughed loudly. "Money? Thorin, I have no interest in such a thing. I want something much more valuable!"

"And what is that?" he quipped, stepping closer to her.

"Your pride," she whispered. "When Aria wins. And yes I do mean when," she said as he went to interrupt her "You will be the kingdom's dance partner at the Durin's day ball."

Thorin's smirk faded as hers grew. "You must dance with all that ask you!"

"So that is how you wish to play it?" he sneered. At her nod he continued "Two can play at that game! When my nephew wins, you shall attend the ball not with Bofur but with Lord Utol."

Mira paled. "Is he still..?"

"Odorous, cantankerous and a horrifically clumsy yet an enthusiastic dancer? Of course he is!"

Mira shuddered a little at the memory of dancing with the dwarf once, he threw her about like a rag doll, when he wasn't spitting in her face at the end of every foul word that came from his mouth.

"You're welcome to back out," offered Thorin, who had regained some of his former confidence.

"There is no need! My girl cannot, and will not, be beaten."

The two shook hands and stepped to the side of the yard as their contenders prepared.

Xx

"You would think those years had never passed," Dis murmured to Balin, watching the two of them closely.

"Balin, please inform Lord Utol to prepare his oldest dress clothes for the ball as he shall have a date after all!" jeered Thorin.

"Oh, he will indeed! You! As when my daughter wins I will ensure to encourage him to ask for a dance from his king!" Mira retorted.

Fili and Aria began pacing round the courtyard sizing each other up.

"I'll make sure to not hurt you!" called Fili. He had no desire to hurt her but she had wounded his pride and he refused to back down in front of his uncle.

"Don't worry, you won't have a chance!" Aria called back, she also had no inclination to wound Fili but she had a point to prove and Dwalin was watching.

x

Balin leaned toward Dis and gestured with his head toward the young dwarves. "It's just history repeating itself with those two. Let's hope it doesn't end the same way."

Dis smiled. "Oh we haven't reached the end just yet."

x

"Now this is only to disarm, no causing injury," Mira called out. "Nothing but pride need get hurt today."

Thorin smiled. "You are losing your reckless edge."

Mira looked to her feet and sighed. "I had too."

He nodded in understanding and subconsciously put his hand on hers to comfort her. Before he had realised what he had done she squeezed it in thanks. He knew he had to change the topic so leaned in and taunted, "Fili is still going to win!"

Mira burst into laughter. "Not a chance! I trained her myself."

"And I trained him." responded Thorin.

"Exactly. Or are you forgetting who was the victor when we did this?" laughed Mira.

"I let you win." Thorin defended.

"Liar."

They smiled at each other before turning back to the contest, they were just in time to see Aria crouch down and sweep her leg at Fili's feet causing him to fall. She knocked his sword from his and had leaned across him in victory.

"That move works every time," Mira whispered as she rushed forward leaving Thorin to watch her go, a smile hidden in the corner of his mouth.

"Balin, if you would be so kind as to help the king find his most comfortable shoes. He has a long night of dancing to prepare for," Mira declared a flash of mischief in her eyes.

Aria remained next to Fili on the floor. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," he quietly replied. "It's good to know you can handle yourself." he smiled as he stroked a bit of dust from her cheek.

She took his hand and rose, taking him with her. "I should go and clean up for dinner," she smiled coyly.

"I will see you there," he replied grinning at her and watched as she and her mother walked from the room arm in arm. Were it not for the pain in his lower back, he would have felt only pride as he watched her go. However, as soon as she turned the corner he hunched forward and caught his breath.

Thorin approached and patted him on the shoulder.

"I let her win, Uncle," he wheezed, trying to save face.

Thorin chuckled. "No you didn't. I know because I never let her mother win either. She just did!"


	12. Chapter 12

As Aria stood looking in the mirror, she couldn't stop fussing with her hair. She was working herself into a frenzy about the ball. She was the kind of dwarowdam that went to parties, not balls, and wore dresses, not gowns. She was terrified that she would say or do something to humiliate herself, or worse Fili. He had been expected to ask the daughter of a lord, but he asked her instead, she blushed at the memory of it.

The had been sitting up on the stone head of the old king, when Fili began to pace. Occasionally he stopped to look at her, would start a sentence that he wouldn't finish, when he suddenly got up the courage to ask her. She was embarrassed thinking about how quickly she had said yes, he hadn't even finished the sentence before she was shouting it at him.

She growled in frustration and threw herself in the chair beside her. The last few days at Erebor had been some of the best of her life, she had spent every single one with Fili, learning more about him with every place he showed her, each one clearly special to him. She smiled when he was around, and surprisinglyshe never felt out of place or unworthy of him, despite the looks they received from people who clearly thought otherwise. They looked at her the way Dwalin had when she first arrived.

She rested her head in her hands. Since she had arrived here, everything she thought she knew had changed, but she was dealing with that. The one thing she found most difficult to digest was Dwalin. She had never wanted to know her father and she wasn't sure if she wanted to now. They hadn't spoken since that first day, but they had been in each other's company several times. He avoided her, never really looking at her, and she had convinced herself that it was because he was ashamed of her. Fili had been telling her of Dwalin's greatness and singing his praises, but she simply couldn't get past how he had treated her that first day. What upset her most was that she felt a need to impress him, to seek out his approval, and the thought of that angered her.

Aria sighed and stood up once more to look in the mirror. She felt uncomfortable in her dress and despised how much her hair looked like that of the dwarowdams of the gentry, she couldn't see herself in any of it. She began to undo the braids, yanking at them in frustration until she felt a gentle hand stop hers.

Mira's eyes met hers in the mirror and she smiled at Aria comfortingly. Mira took the chair and placed it behind her, softly pushing her down to sit. She then began to undo the braids for her, redoing them in a style that was much more suited to the daughter she knew and loved.

"Breathing," she said softly, "that is the key. Just focus on that, don't allow anyone else to occupy your thoughts, especially not the stuffy and insufferable residents of the mountain, they don't deserve them."

Aria looked up to meet Mira's eyes, she had always known what the girl was thinking.

"They don't know you, my girl. They knew me and still hated me, but they know nothing of you. Just remember that the only opinion that matters is yours. And maybe his."

"His?" Aria asked pretending she didn't know who her mother was referring to. But she was met with raised eyebrows and a look that told her that her pretense wasn't working. "You mean Fili?" Aria asked.

"Yes, I mean your shadow...Fili. You like him," Mira said with a knowing smile playing at her lips.

Aria looked at her hands and blushed.

Mira chuckled. "You are allowed to, you know. And it's plain to see that he cares for you too."

"I don't know what you mean... he ... we.." Aria flustered.

"Calm down dearling, it's nothing to worry about. Just enjoy this, the sweet young playful parts of love are some of the best. I mean it's not like he's asked you to marry him after so few days." Mira suddenly paled. "He hasn't, has he?"Her face very serious.

Aria laughed, "No of course not, he hasn't even kissed me, he has just been showing me around. I must admit though, I do really like him. He's kind, funny, handsome and gracious in the face of defeat," she chuckled.

Mira laughed to. "He would need to be. And you never know what could happen tonight, you may just get your kiss. Just don't hit this one."

Aria glared at her mother. "That was one time, and I didn't want him to kiss me!"

"But you want Fili to?"

Aria smiled softly, "I might."

"Well then, sit still so I can finish your hair."

xx

"For the love of Mahal, Thorin, stop pacing! You're wearing a hole in the granite," said Dis as she flattened the front of her dress. "Where are my sons?"

Thorin came to a halt and informed her, "Fili is waiting for Aria, and Kili is most likely watching him panic and winding him up about it."

"Wonderful," she sighed sitting back in her chair as her brother resumed his pacing. "You seem nervous, Brother," she observed.

"Don't be ridiculous, this is our fifth year of this!" he spat as he continued to pace.

"So you're excited then?" she questioned.

"Of course, today we celebrate the reclaiming of the mountain."

"And you will do so by dancing with every man, woman or child that asks you." Dis grinned. Thorin threw her an annoyed glare and she suppressed a laugh not wanting to push him too far. "Who is her escort?" she asked in a falsely innocent tone.

"Bofur," Thorin responded distractedly.

"Ah wonderful, it's best to go to these things with a friend if you can't go with your partner. And they are such good friends," Dis said in a pointed tone. "If I didn't know for sure, I would swear they were brother and sister."

Thorin's pace slowed and he looked over his shoulder at her. "You really think so?" he asked quietly.

"Absolutely," she assured him. "The poor woman had no other offers so it makes sense that he take her."

"I know what you're trying to say, Dis, but how could I have asked her?"

Dis sighed. "You have a tongue don't you? And we all aware that you know how to use it. All you needed to say was 'I love you, I always have and always will. Go to the ball with me.'"

"She might not have said yes even if I had asked."

Dis smiled noting that he hadn't denied loving her.

"And now she has cursed me with this Mahal forsaken bet."

Dis laughed. "Some of her finest work I must say. Kili agrees, he has spent the day encouraging anyone and everyone he sees to ask you to dance."

"He's doing what?" Thorin growled.

"How could you think he wouldn't? I myself was speaking to Lady Saran earlier and mentioned you had hoped she would ask you." Dis giggled.

"The woman is close to death!" Thorin complained.

"Then make it a dance worth dying for," came Mira's voice from the doorway. She was standing next to Bofur, but in Thorin's mind there was no one else in the room but her. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a deep sapphire blue gown which made her hair shine even brighter red, she wore no jewels but she didn't need them, in his opinion she never had. He hadn't noticed how intently he was staring until Dis nudged him in the rib as she went to loop her arm through his. "Brother mine, may I have the first dance?"

"No, Dis, I must discuss something with Balin first."

"Welshing on our bet already?" Mira asked in a mischievous tone. "When I said everyone, that included your sister, so you must accept," She smirked before looping her arm with Bofur's and entering the hall.

XX

"Fili I need to rest my feet. Just for this one, I promise," laughed Aria, the two had danced the past 7 songs and she was having the time of her life. She had followed her mother's advice, she focused only on breathing and was letting the night take her where it wanted.

"I'll get us a drink then." He kissed her hand and bowed to her, which made her laugh and shove him away.

She sat down and rubbed the bottom of her feet through her shoes, laughing at the sight of her mother and Bofur spinning around the dance floor. Because that sight had her attention she didn't notice the dwarrowdams surrounding her.

"Do you really think that keeping him from us for every dance will stop the inevitable?" came a whiny high pitched voice. Aria looked up into the eyes of the blonde dwarrowdam that thought herself engaged to Fili.

"Yes, dancing with him doesn't guarantee you a place at the side of the prince. Good breeding does that," sneered another. Aria looked around in disbelief, andbeyond the girls she could see their fathers. They were well within ear shot but did nothing to stop their daughters as they continued.

"You're just a market girl. You'll never be queen."

Aria stood up and faced the blonde. "I have no desire to be queen, Ula." .

"That's probably for the best, you're common. As Cala said, you have to be bred for such a role."

Aria was trying to contain the anger that was beginning to boil inside her. "Now you listen here..." she began before she was cut off.

"You speak of breeding, missy?" came Dwalin's rumbling voice. "The only thing you were bred for was to try and achieve the glory your father was too much of a useless coward to earn." This caught the attention of the group of lords.

"I beg your pardon, Lord Dwalin..."

"Beg all you wish, Lord Utol, you will never have my pardon. You stood aside whilst your vicious child and her friends attempted to belittle this girl."

"She is just a market girl!" defended the old man which only angered Dwalin more.

"You are worse than your sniveling child! And she is not just a market girl, she is my daughter! A descendant of Farin, and of better blood than the poison that runs through your veins!" he snarled.

The old lord's mouth opened and closed in disbelief. Aria stood frozen in shock, she hadn't expected that from him. He had just declared to the gentry that she was his, and had defended her.

"Now, if you will excuse us, my daughter and I shall take the next dance."Dwalin reached forward and took her wrist.

Still stunned, Aria moved without thought as the music began, but after a moment said quietly, "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

Dwalin looked at her confused. "You caused no trouble at all, if anything you gave me the opportunity to say something I have wanted to say for a while now." He looked down to their feet "And I should be the one to apologise. How I treated you when you first arrived was unacceptable, I'm just very protective of those boys."

"It's alright. You didn't know who I was," she said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"I didn't know you existed. Either of you. And I am sorry for that, but I gave your mother good reason not to tell me. I was young when it happened, but nothing can excuse my behaviour."

The two of them had stopped dancing and were stood looking at each other in silence.

"I know I have no right to, but I would like to ask you to, I don't know, have a walk with me tomorrow, you and your brother. So that we might get to know each other."

Aria silently nodded.

"Well then, tomorrow it is." Dwalin nodded. "I should let you get back to your evening," he said before leaving the dance floor to find Balin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ball will continue in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

"She'll be alright," Bofur reassured Mira as they watched Dwalin walk away, "I didn't know him when you did, but I know him now. He'll do right by them both."

"He has to. If not, he'll have me to deal with," Mira grumbled.

"Alright mother bear, calm down your teeth are showing," Bofur chuckled. "You know that you have to let them do this. Have to let them go a little. Not completely,"he added after receiving a harsh glare. "They'll always be your children, but they are his too, just give him a chance."

Mira said nothing as she continued to frown.

"People age, even the young. They were always going to grow up. They couldn't have grown into two better people though, and that's all on you."

"You'd be surprised how little I had to do with it," Mira said quietly as she watched her children laugh and joke with the young princes.

"You're being daft now, and we all know that is the quality I bring to the friendship."

Mira smiled slightly.

"See now that isn't good enough, what I need from you is one of those huge, face hurting smiles. This is a party after all. So I know what I must do. I must dance!"

"I'm not really in the mood." Mira sighed.

"Not with you missy," Bofur said with his signature twinkle in his eye, before he turned to walk away. Mira watched him go, curious about who he could bemeaning, and when she saw his target, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Thorin!" he called. "Would you do me the honour of this dance?"

xx

Thorin looked down at Bofur who was bowing low at his feet. "You cannot be serious?" Thorin asked incredulously.

"You cannot say no," came the mischievous reply.

Bofur extended his hand to the king and it was batted away, but Thorin still walked towards the dancefloor. Bofur grinned and turned to follow. As they reached the floor the band struck up a romantic tune, Thorin growled in frustration and turned to leave but Bofur grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"The bet didn't allow you to pick and choose Thorin. Don't worry if you don't know the steps. I'll lead." He then began to twirl them round the floor.

"I feel ridiculous," Thorin said, trying to ignore the pointing and laughing from the crowd.

"It's worth it though, believe me," said Bofur.

Thorin looked at his friend quizzically.

"I don't think I've ever seen her smile so wide."

"Who?" Thorin asked.

"Now Thorin, don't play coy, your eyes haven't left her all night. Although I don't blame you, she looks beautiful tonight."

"I don't know what you mean," Thorin defended.

"You're taking me for a fool, Your Majesty, a lot of people do. I think it must be the hat that does it, but that's beside the point." Bofur stopped to try and dip Thorin but he received a look that stopped him. "You, My King, are in love with my best friend; I think you always have been. She left and that hit you hard, it explains a lot about you and why you wanted to come back here. You say it was to reclaim your birthright, and that is probably true, but I believe there was another reason. You wanted this place back because it was the last place the two of you were truly happy, and I think you knew once word spread that she would know where to find you and would come back." Whilst Thorin took in his words Bofur seized his chance to spin him. "She's back Thorin, I suggest that you do something to keep her here."

The song came to an end and Bofur bowed down.

"You are an enchanting dancer Thorin," he said with a cheeky grin. Thorin couldn't help but laugh and walked off the dance floor shaking his head. He leant against a column to rest and Kili approached him.

"I have to say it, Uncle, this is the best one of these so far. Even you seem to be enjoying yourself, I've never seen you dance so much." He grinned at his uncle with a twinkle in his eye and went to walk towards a group of old dwarrowdams. "I'll get you a new partner."

Thorin's hand clamped down on his shoulder and pulled him back. "Enjoy this night, Nephew, for this will never happen again."

"You're right, I should line up a few for you," Kili laughed and sped away into the crowd.

Thorin laughed and looked around to see Mira approaching him with a devious smile on her face.

"Are you enjoying your night Mira?" he asked.

"I am, but I don't think even I am having quite as much fun as Kili," she laughed in response.

"I doubt that anyone ever has. They haven't changed much since we were young though have they?"

Mira scanned the room. "Not really. You're dancing a lot more than you used to. I always had to ask you about five times before you would dance with me," she laughed.

Thorin sighed internally, that had always been a regret of his once she left. He looked up into the crowd and saw old Lady Marr walking towards him for the third time that night.

"Ask me now and I will say yes right away!" he cried.

Mira looked up, saw Lady Marr making her approach and laughed, "Hmmm I don't know Thorin. How do I know you will say yes?"

"You have my word," he said, growing in panic.

"Give me a moment, I can't remember if I promised the next dance to Bofur or not," she stalled.

Lady Marr walked up to them and curtsyed before Thorin. "Your Highness, I was wondering if you would grace me with another dance."

Thorin looked at Mira pleadingly and she smiled back.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Marr, but the king has promised the next dance to me."

Thorin smiled at her in thanks.

"But I will try to get him back to you as soon as I can."

Thorin took Mira's arm and escorted her to the dance floor.

"I am in your debt for that," he mumbled as they began to dance around the room.

"Perhaps you can pay me back by not stamping on my feet again," she laughed.

"You're still as terrible at this as you were years ago."

"I never had time to practice," he laughed back. "I always did wonder why you wanted to dance with me when you knew full well I was terrible at it."

Mira smiled, "I just loved to see you flustered and remind myself that you were ordinary. You were always so good at everything else, but you were terrible at this, and I think I needed to know that from time to time. "

"Well I'm glad I amused you," Thorin chuckled back.

"Oh you still do, yet my toes would beg to differ."

"It's this song, it's too fast. I need to find my bearings," Thorin complained.

"Rubbish! You're terrible when the music is slow too." Mira chuckled.

Thorin raised his eyebrow in challenge. "Ask me for the next dance and find out."

Mira laughed then said in a mock serious tone. "But you are promised to another. Could we bear the scandal?"

Thorin grinned and leaned into her ear to whisper, "The scandal be damned."

The band finished the fast song and they stopped to applaud them. Mira stood and glanced up at Thorin, he was still smiling and looked so much like his younger self, like the love of her life. She had to distance herself from this moment before she let it get too comfortable, before she let herself fall.

"I should really give you back to Lady Marr, a promise is a promise."

Thorin frowned. "But what about our slow dance?"

"Later," she promised knowing full well she wouldn't.

"I'll be holding you to that," he said as she turned and walked away.

Mira strolled out onto the rampart above the entry to the castle and took a deep breath.

"You're self-sabotaging," came Bofur's voice from behind her.

"You don't understand."

"I know what I need to know. You still love him Mira. You're refusing yourself this chance because you feel guilty for leaving him."

Mira sighed and stared out into the night. "You forgot one thing though, my old friend. I simply don't deserve him."

Bofur laughed. "That's rubbish, and even if it were true, wouldn't that be his decision?"

"Bofur, I just can't," she sighed. "I should be getting back to Dale. Tell the twins where I've gone."

She kissed his cheek and left unable to face staying there longer. She resolved to avoid Erebor as much as she could, which would be easy with work on Dale beginning in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you're all still enjoying it. Let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

A week had gone by and work was well and truly underway. Most of the unusable rock had been removed and as far as Mira knew, her and Thorin's stone had been disposed of as well. She had thought to fix it, but she couldn't find it when she went back. Each day she watched Aria fall more and more in love with Fili, the two were rarely apart but when they were, Mira could tell they were thinking about each other. Aria wasn't ready to admit it yet, but from the way the girl grinned every time she heard Fili's voice, or even the sound of his name, Mira could tell. It was clear how he felt too, he hung on her every word and stared at her eyes of adoration. They fought and bickered, of course, but in the way that only people that truly care about each other do.

Aria, Aran and Dwalin were also gradually warming to each other. They would speak at dinner most nights, and Dwalin seemed to love every second of it - especially if they spoke about weapons. He now proudly wore one of their contraptions and would show it off to anyone that would listen. The twins even seemed to have formed a relationship with Thorin, which should have worried Mira, however when she would see them laughing together she could do nothing but smile.

Mira had tried to avoid Thorin after the ball, but found it difficult as he seemed to be around more than ever. He was in every meeting she held and helped out on almost every team she lead. He was always there, always helping. It made life very difficult for her, especially when he would be covered in dirt and sweat with his sleeves rolled up. It was a sight she saw too often, he was too close. She spent most of her days resisting the urge to reach out and touch him, but as time wore on she couldn't help but wonder if it would really be so bad to give in.

"Thank you again, Thorin, your help has been invaluable." She heard distantly as she was lost in thought. "Hasn't it, Mira?" Bard asked loudly to get her attention. There was a mischievous tone to his question that made her aware that he knew where her mind had been.

"Yes..." she stuttered, "It really has."

Thorin's eyes met hers briefly before he turned to face Bard.

"Well, my family was responsible for its destruction, and I intend to fix all that is broken in my life," he said his eyes now pinning Mira to the spot.

"It was never your fault, Thorin, but we thank you all the same," said Bard. "Before you go, I would like to invite you to a small party we are throwing for Bain's birthday. I know it would mean a lot to him if you would come. Your sister and the princes are invited as well, of course, anyone that wants to join us is welcome."

Thorin smiled cordially and in a way that had Mira convinced he would decline.

She was wrong.

"I would be delighted to," he nodded in thanks.

"It won't be much; the lad doesn't like a fuss," Bard assured him.

Thorin nodded, shook his hand and left.

Xx

Mira was looking round her room at the inn when Aria came in.

"At last a party I don't have to worry about," she sighed, throwing herself onto the bed.

Mira smiled at her daugheter before mumbling, "That's what I thought too." She then turned back to her trunk to look for what to wear. "I'm assuming the prince you're in love with will be joining you tonight," Mira declared.

"How did you know I felt that way?" came the meek reply from her daughter.

"I posses two magical instruments that help me divine such things," sighed Mira dramatically.

"Oh really?" smirked Aria, "And what would those be?"

"Eyes!" Mira laughed. Aria began to throw bobbins at her whilst laughing, causing Mira to begin throwing her own in retaliation. "Also" she said in between throws, "I happen to recognise the feeling."

The bobbins stopped.

"Thorin?" Aria asked quietly.

Mira nodded and lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling next to Aria.

"There was a time when we were never apart, and I mean never. However once he became King, I didn't know what to do. I had spent the years thinking we would have more time, that he would be his father's age before he took the throne and that I would be ready by then. But after Moria, he was thrust into it, we were still only engaged and so much was expected of us…of him! His people needed him and many of them didn't like me one bit. They had no desire for me to be their queen and made no bones about telling me exactly that."

Aria looked over at her in shock. "Why?"

"They thought I was strange, because I loved to be outside and they believed I would be a drain on his time…time that belonged solely to them. So I left."

Aria hugged her tight. She had experienced something similar with Fili, at the ball, recognizing how jealous and demanding the subjects of Erebor were for the royal family's time and attention. But that had only been one night, she could hardly imagine how it felt to face that for years.

They heard a nock at the door and Aria opened it to see Dis.

"Right, step aside girly," she said to Aria. "Your mother needs my help."

Mira and her daughter looked at each other in confusion, until Dis pulled a hairbrush and beads out of her bag, the sight of which made Mira gulp.

"Ow Mahal! Dis so help me!" Mira cried, as the older dwarrowdam began to rake the brush though her hair, gentleness apparently not seen as a nessesity.

"You used to sit still," Dis reprimanded.

"That was back when it was a daily ordeal. I was used to it, that is no longer the case." Mira growled, allowing the torture to continue on for a solid half an hour.

"Well I'm finished now, the ordeal is over." Dis said at last, stepping back as Mira looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was intricately braided and beaded, and she had slipped into a dress that Dis had picked for her, it was pretty but not too formal. It was just right.

"I look…"

"Beautiful?" Dis suggested.

"Regal?" laughed Aria.

"Absurd!" Mira finished and went to loosen a braid.

Dis' hand shot to hers. "Touch my masterpiece and it will be the last thing you do. Now come on ladies we have a party to get to."

The three of them reached Bard's home and it was not the quiet party they had expected. As soon as they were through the door, they were each pulled to the centre of the room to dance.

Bard looked down at Mira and smiled. "It has been many years, do you think we still remember the steps?"

"I'm not sure I knew them back then," she chuckled.

"Well then lets make it up as we go along," he laughed. "It's what we both do best." And away they went around the floor.

The song was transitioning to one that was much slower when Bard felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Thorin.

"I'm here to collect on a debt," he said loudly.

Bard turned to look at Mira who nodded her agreement. Thorin took her hand as the music struck up and the two began to move together.

"I still hate to do this," he mumbled.

"You always vowed you would ban dancing when you were king, just to avoid ever humiliating yourself" Mira said smiling slightly.

"You always said you would leave me if I did," he laughed, "and you promised you would be with me forever so…" he stopped realising what he had said.

Mira stopped dead in her tracks as the gravity of what he said hit her. He would never get past that and she knew that he shouldn't have to.

"You're right. I broke my promise. I believe my debt for a dance is settled now. Have a good evening, Your Highness." She dropped his hand and curtsied before walking away.

Thorin cursed himself before trying to follow her, but Dis caught hold of his arm.

"I sometimes fear for our people, with such an idiot leading them!" she snapped before following her friend.

Thorin sighed and hung his head as Aria and Aran appeared at his side.

"She says she didn't, and still doesn't, deserve you," Aria told him.

"But she also didn't, and doesn't, deserve what you just said," added Aran.

"She has heard far too long that she is unworthy of you, and mostly from members of your own court. We will not allow it to go on, Your Highness," declared Aria.

"She heard it from my court?" Thorin asked.

"Daily it would seem," Aria informed him. "Do you agree with them?"

"Of course not!" Thorin all but yelled.

"Then why did you say that? She was smiling and was happy to be with you. Things were going well," Aran asked.

"I don't know," Thorin sighed. "I always end up putting my foot in my mouth around her."

"Look, Thorin, we like you, we really do. Kili is fast becoming one of my best friends and let's face it, Fili and Aria are pretty much in love." Aria shot him Aran look to argue. "Not now, sister. But that woman is the closest thing we have to a mother and we cannot, and will not, watch you hurt her. She will leave and we will go with her. You have to decide what you want."

"I just want to fix it. I want her back," Thorin said outloud for the first time.

"Then listen to my wise children, and fix it!" Dwalin said appearing from the crowd. "But perhaps not whilst she is guarded by your angry sister." He suggested, having faced Dis angry more times than he would care to count.

Xxx

Mira was sat outside on a bench looking up at the stars when Fili appeared out of nowhere, approaching her cautiously.

"Lady Samira, I wonder if I may have a moment of your time."

"Lady Samira? Really, Fili?" Mira laughed and turned to face him. When she saw the look in his eyes, she knew what was about to happen and smiled.

"Come, sit down, lad, there is nothing to worry about here."


	15. Chapter 15

Mira was sitting outside on a bench looking up at the stars when Fili silently approached.

"Lady Samira, I wonder if I may have a moment of your time."

"Lady Samira? Really, Fili?" Mira laughed and turned to face him. When she saw the look in his eyes she knew what was about to happen and smiled. "Come, sit down, lad, there is nothing to worry about here."

Xxxxx

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" she asked, trying to hold back a laugh at his nervous fidgeting.

"What? Sorry…I…I mean yes, yes it is." He replied looking at his hands and trying to straighten his jacket.

"So, you're here to seek my permission to marry Aria?" she asked nonchalantly.

Fili's head snapped up and his mouth opened and closed several times, not unlike a fish.

"It was a little obvious. Oh no, I'm sorry, did you have a speech for me?" she asked feeling a little guilty.

"Well, yes," he replied. "But there isn't much point now is there?"

"There is, there really is!" she implored. "I haven't said yes yet, so please do the speech. I'll not interrupt you, I promise."

Fili now looked almost more nervous than he had previously, and was about to begin when Aran's head appeared around a nearby column. He looked at Mira and asked, "Is this it?"

Mira nodded excitedly and Aran turned and nodded to someone behind him. He then walked up to the bench, closely followed by Bofur and Dwalin. The three sat next to Mira and looked expectantly at Fili, who was now visibly shaking.

"Dwalin, stop glaring at the boy," Mira told him.

"You can't see my face, you don't know I'm glaring," he growled back, his eyes never leaving Fili.

"I have known you since I was 10 years old, I don't need to see your face to know," Mira retorted. "So, Fili, you were saying …" encouraged Mira.

Fili looked at her and nodded, his hands still trembling. "A-a-aria is the most remarkable dwarrowdam I have ever had the honor and good fortune to meet," he stuttered. "She is smart, fiercely loyal, brave, beautiful and kind. I know my life has improved since I met her, but I also feel that I have as well. She makes me so happy and I believe that I make her happy too. She calls me on my nonsense and whilst we may fight on occasion, I would sooner fight with her than pretend to be happy with anyone else." He finally paused and took a breath "I know the council may not approve, but I must follow my heart, and the only permission I need is yours."

"No," Mira stated simply. Fili looked heart broken and went to argue, but she stopped him. "I'm not finished. You don't need my permission, you only need hers. You have my support and my approval, that I promise you."

"And you know you have mine!" called up Aran.

"Mine too," added Bofur.

All eyes fell to Dwalin who stood up. "I never thought I would have a child, let alone children-in-law, but if I had to choose someone to marry my daughter it would be you lad. I can think of no better family to join with mine. You had my back when I needed you most, I know you will do the same for her" he said "although I also hope you ensure she is never in a position to need that. And don't you worry about the council. I'll handle them."

Fili looked relieved and deeply touched.

"However," Mira added. "If you cause my girl to shed a single tear, I will rip you limb from limb and make it look like a warg did it. Believe me on that one."

Fili gulped and nodded whilst the other three nodded in a way that suggested they had witnessed it.

"Good." Mira smiled sweetly. "Now, I raised a very suspicious young woman, and if you are gone much longer, she'll know something is wrong."

The five of them bustled back into Bard's house and dispersed in the crowd. Mira looked up to see Aria dancing with Thorin, the two in deep conversation. She sighed as she watched her daughter, feeling Dis' hand fall lightly upon her shoulder.

"Here it begins," she sighed.

"What is that?" asked Dis.

"The end of my life as I know it," Mira replied.

"That may be true, but it doesn't have to be a bad thing," Dis said. Bofur, who had been eavesdropping, added.

"You'll be alright, Mira. You'll always have me," he grinned.

Mira laughed. "Is that meant to comfort me?"

"No," Bofur said turning serious. "It is meant to frighten you into action. You have the potential for a very happy life here. You're helping with Dale, and let's face it, once that is done Lake Town will need to be rebuilt as well. People here need someone like you to push them forward."

Mira paled. "Let's not be hasty, I'm only here until Dale is done."

"Nonsense!" declared Dis. "You belong here Mira. You always have."

Xxxx

Mira spent the next day at Erebor, wanting to be nearby once Fili asked Aria, so she could celebrate with her. She walked up and down the shelves of the library, and was looking at the books so intently that she didn't notice the other person in the aisle until she bumped into them.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you there…Ura," she apologized,

"It's Lady Ura to you. You're back I see," spat the sour-faced dwarrowdam. " The second he has a crown on his head you return."

Mira sighed, this she hadn't missed at all. "He has been king for 5 years, and it was not my intention to return to Erebor at all, I came for Dale."

"Then why are you here? To ruin my daughter's chances at the crown like you did mine. Ula was set to marry Fili until your brat showed up, my father ensured it."

Mira rolled her eyes, Ura hadn't changed at all she was still the self entitles priss she had known for many years. "Listen Ura…"

"Mira is here as my guest, Lady Ura, and because my nephew has all but kidnapped her daughter. As for chances at the crown, your daughter had exactly as many as you did…none at all! The crown is not something you compete for, as a queen is chosen by the king, and no other. The council no longer has sway over who we marry, the meeting I just left ensures that. In fact, Balin is informing the council of that as we speak."

Mira stared at Thorin in shock and he continued.

"Your kind annoy me, Ura, always have! You speak only of breeding and blood and care nothing for the character of a person. Aria is the daughter of Dwalin, son of Fundin, so she has the breeding, but it is the upbringing that makes her right for my nephew. And if you know what is good for you, you will show her the proper respect she deserves if she becomes your queen!" Thorin glared.

Mira felt a tear roll down her cheek as she watched Ura stomp away. Thorin stepped forward to comfort her.

"Who knows when my foolish nephew will pluck up the courage to ask her, you should stay here tonight. I had a room already made ready for you."

Mira smiled and nodded.

Thorin then led her to the corridor her room was located in. "It's the fifth one on the left. I should go and help Balin with the council, I doubt they've taken the news very well" he laughed.

Mira placed her hand on his arm. "Thank you, for earlier, what you said about Aria. It meant a lot to me," she said softly and placed a kiss on his cheek before walking to the room. Thorin watched her go and smiled, feeling a rush of hope course through him.

Mira headed down to the corridor and entered the third door. She rested her back against it and covered her mouth in shock. It was her old room, exactly as she had left it when they fled from Smaug. Her old clothes hung in the cupboard, her sketches and drawings were strewn across the floor, scraps of fabric were piled high in a corner, the only change was fresh bedding.

She walked over and sat on the bed, remembering how Thorin would sneak in and sleep by her side every night so she would never wake up alone, it began after her mother died and they had never stopped. And if he couldn't make it he would make sure Dis or Lynd was there for her in his place, ever her protector even when so young. She looked around at all the little thing that had made her up her old life. She found a small flower of pure gold that Thorin had made for her 25th birthday, her old sketchbook filled with drawings of the clothes she dreamt of making, most of which were wedding dresses.

She looked to her wall and saw the drawings she had done of her friends, the one of Lynd brought a tear to her eye. On her bedside table she found one she had done of Thorin sitting beneath a tree, he looked so young, so happy.

She lay back on the bed and flipped through her sketchbook, looking back at her life. This book had been with her at all times, she had drawn everything she ever saw and dreamt. She grew tired and blew out the candles plunging the room into darkness. Mira was fast asleep by the time he entered.


	16. Chapter 16

Mira woke up and found Thorin looking at her with a sleepy expression on his face. She had dreamed of this so many times, that she simply thought she must still be asleep. Reaching out, she lightly touched the tattoo that now adorned his face, and his hand clasped hers as he kissed the palm. His beard tickled her wrist and she giggled before shutting her eyes to continue her sleep. It was then that it hit her, Thorin had never had the tattoo in her dreams! She instantly pulled back, causing a flash of realization to spark in him as well.

They both yelled and rolled out of bed.

"What are you doing here?" shouted Thorin. "I told you the fifth room on the left, not the third!"

"In case you have forgotten this was my room not yours," defended Mira.

"Well it isn't anymore."

"I just recognised the door, how was I to know you would be sleeping here?" she asked. "Why are you sleeping here?"

Thorin looked bashful and sat down with a sigh.

"It's the only room I feel comfortable in," he confessed "I have slept here every night since we returned. I can't face the king's chambers they're so big and cold."

Mira sat next to him. "But where are your things?"

Thorin chuckled lightly "I sneak back every morning so no one knows."

Mira looked at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry. I should have returned to Dale."

Thorin shook his head. "I hate the idea of you renting a room there when we have so many empty here. And we'll need you around once their engaged. You can have this room. It is high time I took the King's chamber anyway." I

"That is very generous, Thorin, but…" she began.

"Excellent! I'll have your thing brought here at once," he said, not allowing her to finish her sentence. He went to ask for someone to do just that when he was told that Dis had already beaten him to it.

Mira heard this and laughed. "I never stood a chance."

Xxxxxxx

Aria leant on Fili as they sat on their ledge, watching the sunrise. He was distracted and distant, and it was beginning to get to her.

"This was your idea you know. If you don't want to be here, you can go," she said irritably.

"I want to be here, believe me," he defended.

"Then be here, please," Aria insisted.

"I am," he promised, kissing her head. "I have to ask you something though."

"Ask away," Aria sighed and snuggled into his chest.

"Well, you see, I was wondering if you would marry me?" Fili said casually.

Aria's eyes shot wide, sitting up and away from him.

"Sorry, what was that?" she queried.

Fili pulled a ring from his pocket and held it up to her. "Aria will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Aria sat quietly, staring at the ring before asking, "Are you sure?"

Fili chuckled and pulled her towards him, he kissed her forehead and said, "I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Aria could only nod through the tears of happiness that slipped down her cheeks. Fili slid the ring on her finger and she grabbed him, pulling him in for a long, heartfelt kiss.

"I love you so much," she sighed, kissing him again and again.

That night they celebrated with a small family gathering, the happy couple not wanting to leave the door open to any that didn't approve of them.

Xxxx

Mira sat at the breakfast table the next morning with Dis.

"So, it's official, by hook or by crook, I knew I would have you in my family," Dis sighed happily, causing Mira to laugh.

"I have always seen you as my sister anyway, Dis, I hope you know that."

"Of course I do." Dis smiled. "But now I must go and plan. Don't think I wont be involving you in them, madam," she said, pointing at Mira before fleeing the room, almost knocking over Thorin as he entered.

"Good morning to you too, sister," he called after her as she disappeared around a corner. "And good morning to you, Mira. I hope you don't mind if I join you."

"Of course not." She smiled. "I was hoping to get your opinion actually. I would have asked Dis, but I couldn't bear her excitement so early in the morning."

Thorin laughed and nodded as she presented him with her sketch book, it was open on a picture of a dress.

"I drew this years ago, I was wondering if you thought it would be suitable for Aria's wedding dress?"

Thorin swallowed and took in the drawing, he knew this particular one well, as he had stared at it most days since he returned. She had redrawn it over and over after he had proposed and had recognized it as the same dress when he came back here and found her sketch book in her old room.

"It is beautiful," he began in a strangled voice, "but I feel it may be more suited to you."

"I had always planned for it to be mine, but I will never marry at my age, I fear my time has passed for that,"

"Nonsense, you're not old by any means. You're timeless, Mira" he implored.

Mira's heart fluttered at the words.

"You're right though, I should design something just for her."

Thorin nodded stiffly. "When you do, take it to our dressmakers."

Mira shook her dead defiantly. "You are looking at the dressmaker. No one will make the gown for my daughter's wedding but me!"

Thorin smiled. "Of course," he conceded.

As he went to hand her the book back, two pieces of parchment fell out. The top piece was a sketch she had done of him and Dwalin. The bottom he could see was one of her old attempts at a self-portrait, and from where Mira sat, he didn't think she had noticed the second one.

"May I keep this?" he asked, grabbing both pieces and quickly tucking the one of her behind the other.

"Of course," she nodded distractedly, as she began to sketch the new gown. She soon got up and walked back to her room, absentmindedly mumbling her goodbyes as she went.

Once in her chambers, she finished her first sketch and looked about, she soon began to tidy things up. She thought of how much care Thorin must have taken to not move anything or make any changes in the last five years. She found a shirt that could only have been his and found herself folding it and putting it in her drawer.

She rested against the wall and thought 'this is going to hurt'. She would now be living in her old room and planning a wedding with the love of her life, but it would not be her getting married. She would not be able to avoid him now, she would be expected at dinner every night, and knew that she would not have the option of missing it, not if Dis had anything to say about it.

Xxxx

Discussions over the next week were all centered around the wedding, until Thorin brought up her drawing skills.

"Mira, I was wondering if you would be able to do an updated sketch of myself and Dis? I saw the one you did yesterday of Dwalin and the twins, it was wonderful," he enquired.

Mira blushed at the compliment.

"Of course, when would be best do you think?"

"After lunch tomorrow?" Thorin suggested.

"I'll do it at lunch," she offered.

"Still don't like it if people pose?" he chuckled.

"It's not a realistic drawing of them if they do. It's what they want the world to see and I have no interest in that," she replied.

He nodded and she went back to arranging seating plans with Dis.

"Are you sure you'll be alright sat next to Dain?" asked Dis cautiously.

"Ironfoot I can handle, and Balin will be there for me. Now I know Aria wants Bifur, Bofur and Bombur as high as close as we can get them."

"That will annoy the gentry," Dis laughed.

"I know but it's time that they accept them as the lords they are now," Mira grinned back. "I can't wait to see their faces! I think Ura should sit by Lord Bofur."

Dis laughed and nodded, "I couldn't agree more."


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, Mira found Thorin and Dis sitting outside, deep in conversation. They were both so distracted that she sat a bit away from them and began sketching. She started with Dis. Her friend had changed little over the years, granted there were a few additional worry lines here or there, but that was to be expected after what she had been through. When she began drawing Thorin, Mira spent a long time on his face, appreciating every part of it, the strength of his brow and the depth of his eyes. It was so familiar to her but she found new scars and creases that she had never seen, each line made up a part of his life that she had missed. No matter what changes had occurred, her hand still moved with ease as it had drawn his face many times over the years. She would draw him whenever she needed to see his face, which was often.

When she finished she stood and walked over to them. They were still talking and hadn't noticed her there.

"When did you…?" Thorin asked as he took the drawing from her hand.

"Just then, you were doing what I wanted, so I got on with it." She smiled and knelt down to join them.

"It's perfect," he said quietly, looking at it intently.

Mira smiled and stood up. "Well, I must be going, I have business in Dale."

"Wait!" called Thorin. "I'll join you. I have a meeting with Bard. We can take the ponies and get there quicker."

Mira went to refuse, but stopped herself. "That would be nice, thank you."

The two mounted the ponies at the gates and began their journey in silence, occasionally glancing at each other and then looking away if they made eye contact. Once they were half way there, the quiet became unbearable for Thorin and he asked, "So what is your business in Dale?"

Mira smiled. "There is another market, traders Bard invited from all over and there will be a part of it devoted to Elven fabric. The kind of lace you can only dream of. I'm hoping to find some for Aria's dress."

"Elven lace? Is ours no good?" Thorin asked gruffly.

Mira sighed and rolled her eyes, "You must give up this ridiculousness, Thorin. Have you forgotten the alliance between the Mountain and the Wood at the battle of Five Armies already?" She gave him a pointed look and continued. "And besides, my daughter is not from the Mountain, she is from all over, and the elves are friends of hers, as they are of mine."

As she finished her sentence, they arrived at the edge of Dale and tied up the ponies. Mira went to bid Thorin good day when he sheepishly asked, "May I walk with you? I'm a little early for my meeting."

"Are you sure? There will be elves everywhere," she huffed sarcastically.

Thorin nodded. "You were right, it has to come to an end. Besides, I would like to see the fabrics you speak so highly of."

Mira nodded and headed to the market place. She meandered through the stalls with determination, smiling at and greetings of those she knew, but her eyes would only pass lightly over some of the stalls.

"How will you find the right fabric if you don't stop to look? Some of the best treasures are not always on the surface," Thorin told her, thinking back to the coat he found on her stall.

"I'm not buying just any old thing, I'm buying the lace for my daughter's wedding gown. I can tell by what else they stock if they have what I am looking for," Mira stated with confidence.

"Oh really?" smirked Thorin.

"Yes!" she retorted. "You've seen the other stalls, all of their fabrics were flowery and delicate, all of them beautiful, but all of them similar and all of them wrong for Aria. My friend, Freriel, should be here somewhere. I have a feeling he'll have just what I need," she said as she marched on, Thorin followed along smiling.

They reached her friend's stall and she was right, they found a beautiful and intricately patterned lace that was not too flowery, it was perfect. She and Thorin argued over who would buy it and she won.

"I'm her mother!"

"I'm the groom's uncle!" Thorin argued.

"So buy the fabric for the groom's outfit and leave the bride's side well alone."

As Frerial cut and folded the lace for her, Mira spotted another lace, it was the palest blue and had an intricate geometric pattern that reminded her of her father's favorite waistcoat.

"Freriel this is remarkable."

Her friend smiled. "I knew it would catch your eye, do you think it would be better suited for Aria's dress?"

Mira shook her head. "Not for the new design I have laid out, but for the old one I had planned on, yes. Another time and another bride maybe."

"I'll endeavor to save it for you, it's the last roll," Freriel said as he handed her the bundle of lace."

"Thank you my friend. Well, I must be getting on, the wedding is drawing ever near. If you can make it to the ceremony, I know she would be happy to see you." Mira smiled.

"She asked me herself this morning, but I'm afraid I will be back in Rivendell. Yet, it was wonderful to see you."

"And you." Mira nodded and turned to walk back to her pony.

She mounted and looked down at Thorin as he held the pony steady for her. "Thank you for your help and company, Thorin. I shall no doubt see you tonight at dinner?"

He nodded and looked at the pony. "Now, you be careful old friend, you carry a precious cargo."

Mira flushed and turned to ride away, unable to say anything else due to the lump that had formed in her throat. Thorin watched her to leave and then all but ran back to Freriel's stall.

"I'll take all of this," he said pointing to the lace that had caught Mira's eye.

xx

Over the next twelve days, Mira worked tirelessly in Dale and every night on the dress in her room. The only time she would be seen at dinner was if Dis or the twins forcibly removed her from her room. When she was at dinner, she was always quiet and would yawn every other minute.

Thorin was the same, every day he would fulfil his duties as king, or help with the reconstruction of Dale, and each night he would disappear into his forge. Often refusing anyone access, claiming he was working on something important. The two of them would now sit next to each other at dinner, as it would be quiet and whenever others approached them they would pretend to be in deep conversation - in the hope that no one would want to interrupt.

On the twelfth night, Mira was so exhausted she fell asleep at the table, the dress was nearly finished and Dale was at a point where it didn't need much more work at all. Thorin heard her light snores and rather than call for help or waking her, he merely lifted her up and carried her from the hall, not paying attention to the eyes that watched him do so.

Bofur leaned forward. "Do you think they've figured it out yet?"

Aria sighed, "They haven't realized enough to admit it to each other. Mira knows, of that I am certain, she blushed every time he looks at her. But she can never be so bold when they speak to each other."

"I'm sick of waiting, my brother needs to marry that woman! Don't they both know that they'll never find another to put up with their nonsense?" Dis huffed.

"What can we do though?" Fili asked.

Aria sighed. "Nothing, they're to stubborn to accept any help or guidance."

xx

Thorin lay Mira on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He sat down for a moment, just to look at her, and then sighed, meaning to leave. As he stood, he felt her hand grab his and she began to roll onto her side, pulling him down next o her.

"Mira...?"

"Shhh, sleep," was her drowsy response. She pulled his arm closer to her, making it so he would have to lay his head on the pillow. As soon as he did, Thorin was asleep, his own exhaustion finally catching up with him. Through the night the two curled up closer and closer until they were almost one being.

This is how they were when Aran came to find them in a panic the following morning.


	18. Chapter 18

Aran shook Mira's shoulder in an attempt to wake her but she simply moaned and buried her face deeper into Thorin's neck as he pulled her tighter into his arms.

"Wake up!" Aran shouted.

"No," came the muffled reply.

"Aria has run away!" he bellowed. At thisthe two of them sat bolt upright. Mira instantly scrambled around for her boots.

"She what?!" Mira gasped. "Did she say why, did she leave a note?" she asked trying not to fall over as she pulled on her shoes.

"She did, but all it said was, 'need to think'," Aran said quietly. "Fili doesn't know yet, it may be best to keep it that way until you speak to her, Mother."

Mira nodded and turned to Thorin. "Get Kili to take him out, all of you keep him busy I'll go and speak to her."

"How will you know where to find her?" asked Thorin as he put on his own boots.

"I know my daughter," Mira said as she put on her coat and fled the room.

Mira ran down to the main doors with Thorin right behind her. An old dwarf and his son had just dismounted their ponies when they got there, Mira took the son's pony and mounted it without stopping, Thorin took the fathers and explained to them both that it was an emergency and made apologies for their actions.

Mira rode as fast as she could, she knew where her daughter would be and knew she would need her. Thorin followed but his pony was much slower.

Mira reached the edge of Lake Town and dismounted her steed, she could see her daughter sitting on a building at the edge, looking down at the burnt ruins. She climbed up and sat down next to her.

"How do you always find me?"

"You pick the places I would hide too," Mira smiled and wrapped her arm around her.

"I'm just like you," Aria smiled through the tears falling down her face.

"No, you're not."

Aria stared at her in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"You're much better than me, my dearling, you're braver and stronger than I ever was."

"So brave that I ran away?" Aria snorted.

"You call this running away? If you were really doing that, you wouldn't have stopped. Trust me on that one."

Aria looked down at her hands to the ring Fili had given her.

"I'm scared," she sighed.

"I know, my dear, but that's a good thing," Mira said, pulling her closer.

"How?" Aria sniffled.

"Real love scares you senseless."

"I can't be queen one day. He deserves better than me," Aria breathed.

"No such creature exists," Mira insisted, kissing her on the forehead.

"Mother…" Aria sighed and rested her head on Mira's shoulder.

"Don't be like me, my girl."

"What is so bad about being like you?"

Mira sighed and looked out over the lake. "Every day I have to wake up without him, have to face the fact that I threw away the most perfect love that anyone could have dreamed of. All because of fear. You think you can just walk away, just leave them behind, but there is no such thing. You take them with you wherever you go, listen for any and all news of them. And when you do see them again, you die a little inside. You have to see what they have faced without you, and feel the guilt and shame of that." Mira took a deep breath. "When you truly love someone you never can leave them behind. Not fully. I don't want you to suffer though that as well."

Beneath them Thorin sank to the floor having heard every word. He was shaken by the knowledge that she felt that way. He leant against the wall nearest to him, thinking it would hold him, and it fell apart with a loud crash.

Mira jumped and then remembered that Thorin had been following her. She leapt down off the roof to help him. She saw him sprawled on the floor covered in fragmented wood, within a blink she was on her knees clearing the rubble and checking him for injuries. He stopped her frantic hands with his, reaching up to raise her chin as he quickly assured her, "I'm alright."

He sat up so their faces were but an inch apart, both stayed silent, just looking into each other's eyes until Aria coughed.

"Yes," Mira said. "We should go, we have a wedding to finish planning."

Thorin stood up and held his hand out for her.

"Do we?" he asked Aria kindly.

"We do!" She assured him in an excited voice and ran to the ponies. She mounted Mira's and trotted off, leaving the other behind for Mira and Thorin.

"Well, I'm glad I could help you with her," Thorin joked, attempting to break the silence.

Mira laughed, "You did…in a way."

"So, I wont need to lock her door or post sentries at it to secure my nephew's hapiness?" he asked laughing. "You really think they could stop her if you did?" Mira chuckled.

"If she has half your determination and cunning, they wouldn't stand a chance." he smiled fondly.

They reached the pony Aria had left behind and looked at each other.

"You should ride, I'll walk along side," Thorin offered.

"No! You're the king, I can't ride whilst you walk."

"What kind of king would I be if I let my subject walk," he retorted.

"A normal king," Mira laughed.

"Right," he said and mounted the pony before walking it away.

Mira stood laughing in disbelief until he stopped and turned laughing over his shoulder. He held out his hand and helped her up on the back.

"Did you really think I would have left you there?" he asked.

"For a moment, yes." She smiled. "And I would have deserved it."

Thorin shook his head. "Nonsense. And that is behind us now. Ahead of us is a wedding."

Mira nodded, "In two weeks."

"Which means more damned dancing," Thorin growled.

Mira laughed. "I know, I can't wait."

"Save one for me?" Thorin asked quietly.

"Alright." she nodded. "Just remind me to wear hard toed shoes," she said before laughing.

Thorin joined her.

"I'm alright at slow dancing through, aren't I?"

"Not really," she replied. "You didn't stomp on my toes, I'll give you that, but you kicked them quite a bit."

"Well I guess you'll have to teach me," was his response, causing her to blush.

They had reached the gates and Thorin dismounted and went to help her down. Mira smiled and thanked him, she was halfway through the main gate before she turned back and called, "Alright, one lesson. Tonight after dinner." Then she slipped through the door and went to find Dis.

Thorin made his way back to the stables to return the ponies and was removing their saddles when he heard a cough. He turned to see Aran.

"Good Morning Your Majesty."

Thorin winced knowing what this would be about.

"We were just sleeping." He defended.

"I didn't say anything." Aran smirked.

Thorin muttered a curse under his breath.

"She is a grown woman and if I tried to tell her what to do… well lets just say fear of what she would say or do will always stop me from trying that." Aran laughed "I would just ask Thorin that you remember your talk with Aria and myself. That woman is important to us and we will not stand aside and see her hurt."

Thorin nodded and put his hand on the young dwarf's shoulder in admiration. He nodded "I promise you, as long as I live I will not hurt her."

xxxx

Thorin entered the courtyard where they had agreed to meet once dinner had finished and found Mira standing with Dis and a miserable looking Dwalin by the wall.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We're all going to practice," Dis said in her usual matter of fact tone. "We have to get it right, it's tradition."

"What is?" Asked a confused Thorin.

"The father and mother dances," growled Dwalin. "I'm Aria's father and Mira is her mother so we have to dance one round. Dis is Fili's mother, and you, lad, are the closest thing he has to a father, so you have to as well. Then we swap partners to show the unity of the two families."

Thorin stood baffled by his friends knowledge of the subject.

"Or, so I'm told," Dwalin continued, looking at Dis, who gave him an approving nod. Suddenly it made sense, his friend was merely regurgitating the lines Dis had fed him.

"So," Dis declared. "Thorin over to me. Dwalin, Mira pair up and we'll begin."

They began walking through the steps of the traditional dance, Mira and Dwalin were going through them with ease. Mira smiled up at him. "Look at you!You're a natural."

The gruff old dwarf blushed slightly and coughed before leaning towards her ear to mumble, "I've been practicing."

Mira smiled at him. "Looking to impress someone?"

"Normally yes, but this is a case of not wanting to embarrass someone else," he replied.

Mira's heart warmed and she gave his arms a squeeze. "Our girl doesn't embarrass easily, she just raises her chin and stares people down." She laughed "I wonder where she gets that from?"

Dwalin laughed. "I have no idea."

"Now change," Dis called stepping over to dance with Dwalin.

Mira took Thorin's arms, and as the two began their first steps, Mira's foot hit the floor and Thorin's foot hit hers.

Mira winced and then laughed. "Did you somehow become worse?"

Thorin looked annoyed with himself and wouldn't meet her eyes, so Mira just began to move them about across the courtyard. Thorin was clearly so caught up in his irritation of stepping on her foot, that he failed to notice that they had been dancing perfectly across the floor.

Mira smiled knowing that if she were to point it out to him, her feet would be in jeopardy.


	19. Chapter 19

"Stunning," declared Mira with tears flowing from her eyes as she took in the sight of Aria in her dress.

Aria smiled, fighting back her own tears and ran to hug her. "It's perfect!" she whispered into her mother's neck. "Thank you."

As they left Aria's room and walked through the halls Mira had grown up in she couldn't help but think back to Aria's childhood. She was always a little firework, bursting with fire, beauty and magic. She had grown into a beautiful young woman that Mira couldn't have been prouder of. Before she knew it they were at the doorway.

The two held onto each other as they walked up to the ledge where Fili insisted they marry. Mira took a deep breath kissed Aria on the forehead and went to stand at the side but Aria held her arm tight.

"Oh no you don't. You're can't leave me now."

"But it's the fathers role to walk you down the aisle." Mira stated in confusion.

"Until recently, you have been both my mother and my father, as well as my best friend. You have walked beside me my entire life and have never abandoned me, so you will not be doing it now!" Aria argued. Mira took her hand and wiped away the tears on her face. "And," Aria added, "since when did we start doing things the way tradition dictates?"

Mira laughed and looked at her daughter. "And Dwalin?" she asked.

"Agrees with me. Now, no more arguing. But can we have one last moment?"

"Of course," Mira nodded.

"I saw you had packed up your things. I understand why you want to go, but I ask that you don't. I don't think I'm ready for that," Aria said, tears shining in her eyes.

Mira's heart flooded with guilt. "I wish I could stay my dearling, but you will be fine. You'll have your brother, and now your husband." Mira smiled. "And you can handle a lot more than you know."

"I disagree," Aria sniffed.

"Hush now, my dear. Mother knows best," Mira said trying to lighten the mood. "Come on, its time one of us made it down the end of the aisle."

The two of them held hands tightly as they walked towards the makeshift altar, towards Fili, whose eyes were shining with happiness.

As she walked, Mira looked up at Thorin, their eyes locking instantly. There was something in the way he looked at her, that has Mira's heart beating like a war drum and the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

Thorin knew his mind should have been devoted to his nephew's wedding, but he couldn't help but think about that morning when he and Mira woke up together. How it felt to hold her in his arms again, to feel her breath on his neck. Nothing had felt so right to him for a long time. When Aran had entered, he had been awake and merely closed his eyes so as not to draw suspicion. Mira had looked so beautiful that his heart had hurt to watch her, but he couldn't turn away. She looked even more exquisite now as she walked her daughter down the aisle, glowing with pride. Knowing that Mira would not be joining him at the end of the aisle was a cruelty he could barely stand.

When they had made it to the altar, and Mira placed Aria's hand in Fili's, she leaned in and kissed them both. As she pulled away from Fili, Thorin could hear her whisper the words, "Flay you alive" loud enough so that only those closest to them could hear her. Thorin laughed, along with Kili who had apparently overheard as well, and then smiled at Mira, admiring how fiercely protectiveshe still was.

After the ceremony concluded and the adoring couple had been joined for all time, a grand party was held in the hall of Kings. Fili and Aria began the dancing, and then, as was expected, it was time for the parents to share their dance.

Dwalin took Mira's arm and lead her to the floor, as the music struck up the gruff old warrior let out a sigh. "Mira I have been meaning to thank you."

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For raising the twins as well as you did, for looking after them and their mother when I failed them," he croaked out, his voice breaking. "And for letting me be part of their lives now."

Mira smiled and bit back a tear. "Raising them was the greatest honour of my life. And I'm just glad that you have all become so close. They love you, you know that don't you?" she asked softly.

"I love them too," he whispered.

"That is clear to see. I know you'll look after them." Mira smiled and curtseyed as their dance ended. The two hugged and then swapped partners.

As soon as she took Thorin's hand, Mira knew she would have to distract him if her feet were to make it out of this in one piece.

"I see you redecorated the floors," she laughed. "Gold is a bit much though,isn't it Thorin?"

He laughed and twirled her. "It was part of a plot to kill Smaug I'll have you know, not just a lavish design choice."

"What a shame, I was going to say it's bold statement, but worth it for the wedding," she chuckled.

"I know, and it reflects the light well, which means we have to burn fewer torches," he laughed.

" And who doesn't love a thrifty king. They'll both be very happy here." Mira smiled.

"Who?" Thorin asked in confusion.

"The twins," Mira said, her smile fading as Thorin stopped dead in his tracks

The song had ended and Thorin still stood motionless, staring at her with a stunned look on his face. Unable to bare it, Mira curtseyed and thanked Thorin before fleeing from his penetrating gaze.

The night went on with more revelery and dancing for all, everyone except Thorin and Mira. Both stood quietly at the sides of the dancefloor refusing anyone that asked them to dance.

"Are you really going to leave her standing there alone, Uncle?" asked Kili.

Thorin looked over to where Mira stood, but couldn't bring himself to move. Dwalin had confirmed her intent to leave the following day, and it had thrown him into a state of panic.

"Fine! Be that way!" declared Kili, and with a turn he headed over the floor to Mira.

"Lady Mira, may I have this dance?" he asked.

Mira smiled polietly and shook her head. "Thank you, but no."

"I fear I must insist." he stated, still holding his hand out to her. Mira looked at him and saw in his eyes that he would not be backing down any time soon, soshe reluctantly gave him her hand and allowed him to take her onto the floor.

"I'll try my best not to step on your feet," he smiled mischievously.

The music started up and he began to swing her around the dancefloor,stomping on her toe at every turn. As they went on, Mira couldn't help but feel happier with every swing. She could see in his eyes that Kili had intended for that to happen and when her smile grew, his did too.

The song ended and Mira laughed. "You have inherited your Uncle's talent for dancing."

Kili smiled. "Thank you," he said quietly before pulling her into a tight hug, she could tell that this was his goodbye to her.

Mira smiled and gave his arm a light squeeze before stepping back.

"My turn," she heard next to her ear, and before she knew it Bofur was flinging her onto the dancefloor with a laugh.

After their dance finished, Mira hugged him for a very long time, hoping to express with every squeeze how much she would miss him. Feeling with every deep breath he took that he was trying to say the same.

She stood for a moment to catch her breath and saw the twins standing by the band, clearly requesting a song. Mira smiled when the music began, as it was a song she had sung to them over and over when they were growing up. She stepped forward onto the dancefloor and they did the same, the three of them meeting in the middle. Mira grabbed both of their hands and kissed them, the tears she had been fighting falling gently onto them. She looked up at her children to see they too were crying and she pulled them into a hug.

"This is not the end, my dearlings, I promise. We will see each other again."

The three of them stood locked in their hug until the song ended. When it finally did, Mira stepped back and rested her hands on their cheeks, stroking away their tears. Knowing that even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to say anything, Mira kissed them both on the forehead and stepped away, their hands gently falling from hers as she went.

She ran up to her room to collect her things, making sure to take her sketch book this time, now it was filled with pictures of the twins. As she walked through the corridors, part of her hoped to see Thorin, whilst the other part dreaded it. She walked quickly to the gate not wanting anyone to see her cry,but when she made it to her pony and cart, she saw Dis leaning againt it. The dwarrowdam had tears in her eyes, just like Mira, and opened her arms,engulfing her friend as she hugged her tightly.

"You didn't think I would let you go without saying goodbye again, did you?"

Mira cried and laughed into her friend's shoulder. "Never." She pulled her head up to look at her friend and smiled. "I know you will look after them."

"As if they were my own," Dis nodded and the two hugged again before Mira mounted her cart.

She urged the pony on, relying on its sense of direction to follow the path as she was near blinded by her tears. She could feel her heart breaking with every creak of her carts wheels. This hurt so much more than last time, but she couldn't bear staying there with Thorin so close to her.

The cart approached Dale and through the mist, Mira saw a figure standing in the middle of the path, blocking her way.


	20. Chapter 20

As she went on, it became obvious that the figure wouldn't budge from the centre of the road, so she gently urged her pony to stop.

"Please step aside so I can pass," she called from her cart to the figure.

"Not this time," came the rumbling reply.

"Thorin?" she asked, a bit startled.

The figure approached. "I can't let you go. Not yet."

Mira began to shake as he came into full view, standing in front of her, his eyes full of determination. She looked down slightly and gasped. He was wearing the coat she had spent decades finishing for him. With all the things going on over the past few weeks she hadn't noticed it was missing. For years she had pictured what he would look like wearing it, and to see him now, had her heart all but beating out of her chest.

He stepped towards her again. "You promised to stay until Dale was finished."

Mira looked up at the city confused. "It is complete."

"No, there is one crucial part still missing, and I need your help to put it right," Thorin said quietly, holding his hand out to help her down.

"Thorin…" she started.

"Please." He looked at her with such desperation that she couldn't refuse, so taking his hand she dismounted the cart. They walked through Dale in silence, Mira staring at their hands as they walked; unable to shake how right it felt to have his hand in hers once more. Whilst she stared, Thorin guided them through the alleys and up to their ledge, she only noticed where they were when she saw it. The ledge had been lit with candles and torches and in the middle, on a small table, sat their stone, whole once again. Light flickered over it and the stone shining brilliantly, each crack had been sealed with gold and silver.

"When did you…?" Mira asked in a broken voice.

"This past week," came Thorin's rumbling reply "Dale isn't complete without it. Much like I am not complete without you." He stepped around her, lifting the stone and taking it towards the wall. Mira rushed to his side and helped him ease it into place, her hand resting on his as they both pushed.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Even more so than before it was broken," Thorin agreed, looking down at her. Tears began to slide down Mira's cheeks and she clasped his hand in hers.

"I can't let you go, Mira. I won't live without you."

"You did before," she sniffled.

"No. I breathed, I moved, and I existed, but I didn't live. I am only half the person I could be without you." He cupped her chin and turned her face to his. "We were broken, but we can build something even more beautiful from the pieces. Together."

Mira drew his hand towards her and kissed it. "You've forgiven me?" she sobbed.

Thorin pulled her to him and kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her. "You are not the one who should seek forgiveness. You sacrificed so much for me, and I can see why you did it. But I beg you not to do it now, you don't need to, and we have both suffered enough."

Mira sighed and buried her face in his chest, breathing in his scent. "A king shouldn't beg."

Thorin grinned and kissed her. "Then, as king, I order you to stay."

The two of them sat down on their ledge, looking out at the mountain. Thorin refused to let her out of his arms, fearing that if he were to loosen his grip she would slip away and vanish.

"We should go back," Mira suggested quietly, as she lightly kissed his chin.

"Just an hour more," Thorin requested. "I want just an hour more to be selfish and have you all to myself."

Mira chuckled and sat up. "You will have me to yourself for as long as you like. However I feel like we should let the twins know."

Thorin smiled, caressing her cheek. "So maternal. Who would have predicted this?"

Mira smiled and cupped his hand, pulling it to her mouth and placing a kiss in the palm. "Come on, Your Majesty."

Thorin sighed dramatically and stood up, pulling her with him. They made it to her cart and began their journey back to the city, yet as they approached the gate, Thorin brought the pony to a halt.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly.

"I've waited for decades." She smiled and kissed him again.

They snuck through the door to see the party was still in full swing, everyone laughing and enjoying the festivities. Everyone that is except for a small group at the far table, all of whom looked sad.

"She's gone," Aria sighed, leaning into the comforting arms of her new husband.

"I can't get my head around it," mumbled Aran. "She's always been there. I know why she left but I… I just." He hung his head and Kili put his hand on his friends shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze.

"The woman was a marvel, that much is clear. I've never seen anyone with the ability to wind Uncle Thorin up so much. She's my new hero." Kili said, using such a serious tone that it caused even the most glum at the table to laugh.

Mira turned to Thorin, where they stood, still unseen, and grinned. He rolled his eyes and laughed quietly.

"We haven't spent more than a day apart from her in all our lives," Aria sighed.

Mira stepped forward, unable to bear the sight of her children's pain a moment longer. "And you never will," she firmly informed them.

All heads spun at the sound of her voice. The twins rushed to stand, tripping over their own feet as they lunged towards their mother, taking her to the ground. Mira laughed and kissed them both on the cheek before pulling them close.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," she whispered.

"Forgiven!" cried Aria

"Forgotten!" assured Aran.

The three stood and hugged again.

Aria turned to Thorin. "You were cutting it a bit close, weren't you?" she laughed.

Thorin chuckled along with her and pulled Mira to his side, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I was simply biding my time, and she was well worth the wait."

"Now if you will excuse us," Mira sighed happily. "I want to dance."

Thorin grinned and led her to the dancefloor, nodding at the band who struck up a slow song.

"If the music isn't too fast, we can't make too many mistakes, can we?" he asked quietly.

"No mistake we can't fix." Mira smiled back as they began to move around the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

Three months had passed and Thorin and Mira were enjoying one of their few quiet days, on their ledge. Mira was using this precious stolen time to draw a portrait of Thorin. Since her return, Mira had begun work establishing a new market system for Dale and Erebor, and was working with Bard to arrange the rebuilding of Lake Town.

"Mira?"

"One second," she replied distractedly.

"Mira, look at me."

"Thorin, I just need one second, I have to concentrate and finish this last detail," Mira stated, quickly finishing her drawing before looking up at him. "Well, you impatient sod, you have my attention."

Thorin laughed. "I was wondering…"

"Oh, really, about what?"

"I wanted to know if you would do something for me," Thorin asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Anything. You know that. Is it about the market?"

"No," he replied.

"Another coat? Because you haven't stopped wearing that one."

"No, and nor will I." He shook his head looking down and smiling at the message she had written him on the sleeve all those years ago.

"Is this an elaborate way to ask for the rest of my lunch?"

"No" he laughed.

"Well what do you want my love? I'm all out of guesses." Mira smiled.

"I'd like you to be my queen," Thorin said quietly.

"Pardon?" Mira squeaked.

"I'd like you to be my wife," Thorin restated.

"One more time? To make sure I'm hearing you right." Mira said with a confused look on her face.

Thorin chuckled "For the love of Mahal, woman, I want to marry you!"

"You can't mean that, it… it's too soon."

Thorin took her hand in his. "It's been decades, Mira. I have already lived too long without you as my wife."

Mira smiled and looked up at him. "And I too long without you as my husband."

Thorin grinned. "So you will?"

"I will."

Thorin picked her up and swung her around, kissing her repeatedly. After they spun he took a mirror out of his pocket and flashed light toward the mountain.

"You have made me the happiest dwarf in all of middle earth." He pulled a ring out of his pocket, holding it up for her to see.

"Oh, Thorin, it's beautiful!" Mira gasped.

"I made it from the one I gave you before, it's reshaped and rebuilt, just like us," said Thorin, as he slipped it onto her finger.

"The stone is different though. What kind is it?" Mira asked.

"It's part of our stone," he replied, turning to look at it. "I just wanted it to be part of us. It is the symbol of our new start."

Mira grinned up at him but then became more somber. "Thorin, I love you so much. But I know many won't like this, that they will fight us like they did before…"

"I don't…"

"Let me finish, please, my love. As long as I have you by my side I will fight until my last for us. I let them hold us back once before, but I will not make that mistake twice."

Thorin grinned and pulled her close. "My fierce warrior woman," he mumbled into her hair. "We should go back to Erebor and tell everyone."

Mira shook her head. "Just an hour more to be selfish?"

Thorin laughed. "Not this time, my love."

And taking her hand, they began their short journey back to the mountain. As the approached, Thorin shined the mirror once more to the top of the gate,where a guard nodded in response and took off at a sprint to find Dis.

"My Lady Dis, King Thorin has confirmed the signal," the guard declared as he sped into the room.

"She said yes!" Dis yelled. "Action stations people! Fili, Kili you move the flowers and lay out the seats. Balin get what you need for the ceremony. Dwalin, Bofur get the altar. Aria to the door and get ready to grab her. Aran you get his clothes ready. It's time people! It is finally time!" Dis grinned as everyone began running round arranging things.

Xx

Thorin helped Mira down from the cart and held her for a moment.

"I can't wait to marry you," he smiled at her.

Mira chuckled. "Neither can I."

"No, I don't think you understand. I can't, and won't, wait to marry you." Thorin explained as he guided her through the gate.

"What do you mean?" Mira felt hands grab her arm and looked to see Aria and Dis as they began to pull her towards her room. "What is going on? Thorin…?" she asked as she was dragged away.

Thorin merely grinned back at her.

"Dis what is this?"

"Your wedding day! Now come on, we have to get you dressed and ready." Dis replied as she pulled her into her room and sat her down.

"My what? And how can I get dressed? I have no wedding dress."

"Would you really let that stop you?" asked Aria.

Mira laughed "Not a chance."

"That is the right answer!" called Dis as she came out of the wardrobe. "Fortunately, you do have one though."

Mira spun round and saw her old dress form, on it was the gown she had showed Thorin, the one she had designed all those years ago, and it was madefrom Freriel's fabric. She broke down in tears as she walked towards it.

"Oh, Mahal, what is wrong? Is it the dress?" asked Dis panicked.

Mira sniffed. "No, the dress is perfect and so is the groom. I don't deserve either."

"Nonsense!" stated Dis. "I love my brother dearly, but he is deeply flawed. You just bring out the best in him. You were made for him, and him for you. He only had this made because he is impatient. Now put it on."

Xxx

"Nervous, Thorin?" asked Dwalin as they got ready.

"Yes," he replied. "Is it too extreme to have the gate barred?"

Dwalin laughed. "It couldn't stop her if she wanted out. But she loves you, so she isn't going anywhere."

"She loved me last time."

"Oh, shut up, Thorin!" All heads snapped round to Balin. "The girl left for honorable reasons and she will stay for love. Few in this world are as lucky as you to have found such a life partner. She was handcrafted by the smithing gods for you, and you know it. Today I will declare her your wife, and we will leave the past behind us…where it belongs!" the old dwarf said sternly.

Thorin remained silent, taken aback, and a bit scared, by the old dwarf's outburst.

Balin laughed. "Told you brother. You're not the scary one."

Kili and Fili, who had been standing nearby, began to chuckle quietly. When all eyes turned towards them, the older of the two explained. "As frightening as you three are, our mother beats all of you. Uncle Thorin might be the king, but even he does whatever she tells him!"

Each dwarrow nodded in silent agreement.

Xx

Aria stood outside the hall with Aran, they had just begun to walk through the doors when they felt a hand on their shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mira asked.

"Into your wedding," Aran explained. "We need to get seats."

"What you need to do, is walk with me. I need you by my side, always have and probably always will. I need you to hold my hands on this last journey," Mira sighed.

"To stop you from running?" asked Aria.

"Yes, but not away from him this time," Mira chuckled.

Aria laughed. "People would understand. You've waited long enough."

The doors opened and Mira's eyes met Thorin's instantly. His sparkled in the corners and hers were seconds away from leaking, but both pairs shone with love. Mira walked quickly down the aisle, not noticing a single face in the crowd, and even when she arrived at the altar, she only saw Thorin.

Both the twins kissed her cheeks and went to stand at the side as Thorin took both her hands in his. They stood there, lost in each other for a moment, until Thorin spoke. "Just as we discussed, Balin."

The old dwarf nodded and said. "Do you, Samira, take Thorin to be your husband?"

Mira laughed at the fact that Thorin had clearly asked the old dwarf to skip most of the long and drawn out ceremony. "I do."

"Thorin, do you take Samira to be your wife?"

"I do," Thorin answered quickly.

"Then, I finally pronounce you married."

Thorin grabbed Mira and kissed her as the crowd cheered.

Mira laughed. "I can't help but think that the ceremony seemed shorter than most."

"I told you I wasn't prepared to wait, Your Majesty." Thorin laughed as he saw the look of realization on her face and kissed her again. "We'll have a coronation for you." he whispered jokingly.

"There will be no such thing." She scolded.

"I love you, wife," he said as he pulled her close to him.

"I love you, husband."


	22. Chapter 22

10 Months Later.

"Take your hand off my arm, Kili. I am pregnant, not porcelain, and I can walk by myself!" snapped Mira.

"Barely," muttered Kili.

"My ears still work as well." said Mira, swatting him away playfully as she walked into the throne room.

"What are you doing out of bed? You know that isn't a good idea wife!" rumbled Thorin.

Mira stopped in her tracks and glared at him. "What are you doing using that tone? You know that isn't a good idea husband!"

Thorin looked down and mumbled. "It is just that I worry."

"I know, but I will lose my mind if I spend a moment more cooped up in that room, and on top of that, your child keeps kicking me!" Mira grumbled.

"You mean our child."

"When I'm getting kicked and woken up, it is your child."

Just then, Aria burst into the room and took her place beside Mira, causing the older dwarrowdam to sigh in frustration.

"Thought you'd lost me?" Aria asked with a sly grin.

"Yes! At least I'd hoped so," Mira mumbled as she sat down next to Thorin.

"Well I'm sorry, Mother, but you won't manage that until the baby is born," Aria assured her.

"You're being as ridiculous as him," Mira said, gesturing to Thorin.

"I am not. That baby is my only hope for a crownless future. Where it goes, I go."

Mira smiled and beckoned her daughter to her, as soon as she was close enough she grabbed her daughter's dress and pulled her to her.

"I love you more than life itself, Aria, but so help me Mahal, if you don't give me at least 2 hours peace a day, I will be forced to kill you."

Thorin laughed and stood up, ushering everyone out of the room, including Aria - who put up a fight, but lost. There was a smug smile on his face as he turned back towards Mira.

"I don't know why you look so pleased with yourself, husband," she smirked at him.

"I am pleased with myself, wife, because I am looking at the sum total of every dream I have ever had," he purred back at her.

"Oh?" she queried, smiling in return.

"You, my wife, are pregnant with my child and sit on the throne of Erebor beside me. There is nothing more I want from this world, just what I see before me. I can die happy."

Mira laughed. "You had better not do that any time soon, Thorin Oakenshield! I would never forgive you. Neither would Aria, the girl is determined to dodge this throne."

"You were of the same mind yourself, once, if you recall. And I swear I am not going anywhere. Do you think I'll be satisfied with just one child?" he grinned, as he prowled slowly up the steps towards her.

"You will have to be. This is torture. I can barely walk and people treat me like I'm made of glass. I can't stand it, I miss going for walks where I don't get tired after a kilometer. I'm a walker I like to roam free…" Mira paused there and her eyes grew wide with understanding, "and now I see why you like me pregnant."

Thorin laughed. "You're definitely easier to catch, that is true. But I don't fear that anymore. I do, however, struggle to believe you're real sometimes."

Mira took his hands in hers and pressed them to her cheeks. "Never fear, husband mine, I am real." She moved one of his hands to her protruding belly. "We both are. I promise it isn't just my physical inability to move that is keeping me here. I am tied to you by more than wedding bands. My heartstrings are knotted to yours. Now, call the old men back in and get this meeting over with. The sooner you finish your work, the sooner you can stop being king and become my husband once more."

"I'm always your husband first. You'll stay with me?"

Mira nodded. "Of course." And settled back into her seat. "I couldn't walk upstairs if I tried."

Thorin burst into a peal of laughter and kissed her head before calling in his advisors.

5 Years later

"Thrain, son of Thorin, you get back here!" Yelled Aria as she chased after the little prince. He giggled as he ran down the corridor and into the royal chamber where Mira slept in Thorin's arms. He scrambled onto the bed and went to shake his mother, but Thorin caught him before he could wake her.

"Now, now, my son, let your mother sleep. You kept her up all night when you ran away from your bath." He chuckled pulling his son to his side.

"But I want her to play with me," little Thrain grumbled.

"She must rest or she'll be too tired to play," Thorin defended.

Thrain looked over his father at his mother. "She's so pretty, isn't she?" he asked with wonder in his voice. "She is the prettiest dwarrowdam in middle earth." The young boy said with conviction.

"Well, thanks," huffed Aria jokingly.

"You're pretty too, Aria, but you must admit our mother is the prettiest. Isn't she, Father?"

Thorin smiled and ruffled his sons hair. "I agree, but I have thought that from them moment I first saw her."

Fili then burst into the room panting. "I … I lost you…in the forges," He huffed between breaths. "Thorin, your son is too quick, and so is my wife."

Thorin chuckled and said, "Blame this woman here, any raised by her take after her. They won't be caught unless they want to be. And they're all stubborn, so they rarely want to be."

"I heard that," came Mira's muffled voice from where her face was still buried in Thorin's chest. She sat up slowly, shaking her head in wonder. "And that you have the gall to call others stubborn, still shocks me to my core, husband mine," she said before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Thrain, now delighted his mother was awake, climbed in between them. There they sat looking like the picture of happiness.

"Thrain, my love, I will be down to play in a moment I promise. We both will, but first I must speak with your father. Go with Aria and Fili to the courtyard." She smiled and kissed the mess of fiery red hair on his head and laughed as he sped away. Fili had been stretching in preparation and took off after him with Aria by his side.

Thorin chuckled and pulled her close to him, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder and nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Should we feel bad letting them chase him? Shouldn't we be doing that?" Mira asked quietly. "No it's good practice for them when or if they have their own." Thorin laughed.

Mira chuckled "I don't think Fili's willing to share her just yet."

Thorin laughed "I understand that impulse, it was one of my first thoughts when you told me about Thrain. He's remarkable, isn't he? The image of you," he said quietly after.

Mira laughed. "He really is. But I think this one will look like you."

"Which one?" Thorin asked confused.

Mira merely smiled and patted her belly. She grinned as she saw realization spread over his face.

"You're my miracle," he hoarsely whispered, with tears pooling in his eyes as he pulled her close to him. Mira laughed and cupped his cheek bringing his lips to hers.

"I'm going to take this moment to say I love you whilst I'm still inclined, because if this one is anything like last time, I won't be willing to say it in a few months." Mira laughed. "Now I'm going to play with my son while I can still walk, and we will be doing so outside, since I suspect I will once more soon become a prisoner of pregnancy."

"You were not a prisoner," Thorin argued laughing.

"I beg to differ, husband," Mira said as she went to get out of bed. "I was stuck in the same room all day, you wouldn't let me go outside. You had my meals brought to me, and if I was found out of the room, Aria would march me back in."

Thorin laughed and pulled her back into the bed. "You escaped every day, you went outside, you didn't eat the meals sent to you, would sneak to the kitchen, and you eluded Aria at most times."

"All my antics were reported by my shadows to my jailer though," She chuckled.

"Your jailer?" he asked.

Mira gave him a pointed look.

"I was not your jailer," Thorin argued.

"I know you meant well, and it was out of love, but husband mine, you would go a little crazy about how many people you had following me. You never let me go to Dale and work with Bard, and made him come here for every meeting," she said softly.

"He wasn't heavily pregnant," Thorin argued.

"Neither was I. And we have ponies. You even made me miss the market."

"The traders were happy to come here," Thorin pointed out.

"I know, but they shouldn't have had to." Mira sighed and cupped his cheeks, making him look at her. "I'm not saying I didn't appreciate your efforts, but my love, pregnant or not I am not made of glass. I know my limits and would never push myself too far. I know never to hurt myself or the baby, because in doing so I would hurt you and I can't bear that. This time I will go to Dale."

Thorin went to argue but she continued

"And you will come with me. I will walk our city alone when I like without guards. If I want to sew, then I will. I will sit with you when you work whenever you ask it of me. These are my terms and you have no choice but to accept them." Mira smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Thorin grinned. "I accept them, My Queen."

"We should go," Mira said and went to stand up again. Thorin caught her arm and pulled her to his chest once more.

"Just one more minute, I don't want to leave this moment."

Mira smiled and nuzzled into him. "One minute," she conceded. "And then we tell our son about the new baby."

Thorin looked a little worried and asked, "Do you think he'll take it well?"

"Mahal, I hope so," Mira laughed. "but if he is anything like His father, he may not be willing to share me." Thorin laughed "If that is the case I know I will have raised him right. Sons of Durin don't like to share their treasures." He cupped her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips.


End file.
